No one is going to hurt you again
by nourann
Summary: JJ a été kidnappée, Hotch fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la retrouver, mais lui aussi aura quelques problèmes. JJ et Hotch ont travaillé sur une affaire en Australie, et le poseur de bombes qu'ils avaient arrêté les poursuit. Leurs vies changeront et plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. JJ/Hotch. TRAD. Hiatus pour un temps indéterminé.
1. douce nuit à la maison

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est ma première publication ici ! Je lis des fanfics depuis un certain temps, je me suis inscrite il y a peu.^^

Je ne me sens pas encore prête à écrire mes propres fics, j'ai donc préféré faire une traduction vu qu'il y a bien plus de publications en anglais que en français. Et en français il n'y a pas beaucoup de Hotch/JJ, mon couple préféré, alors j'ai choisi celle là, qui m'a beaucoup plu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !

La fic originale a été écrite par SuperCumbercollective, qui m'a autorisé à la traduire. Elle est disponible ici: s/10573877/1/No-one-is-going-to-hurt-you-again

Je pense poster assez rapidement, j'ai fini la traduction des 10 premiers chapitres, et j'en traduis environ un par week-end. _edit: plus maintenant en fait... trop de boulot. Mais j'essaie de me rattraper pendant les vacances !^^  
><em>

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Criminal Minds ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction. L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas non plus.

Bref, assez de blabla, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: douce nuit à la maison.<p>

_**Une relation n'a pas besoin de promesses ou de conditions. Il y a seulement deux personnes qui s'aiment et veulent être ensemble.**_

''Toc toc'', il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il travaillait à la maison. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. Des paperasses encore et encore. Il se sentait si fatigué. Mais il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"JJ? Que fais-tu ici ?" Hotch ouvrit grand la porte et Jennifer entra.

"Je voulais passer te voir, je sais que tu travailles. Non, ne dit rien." Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement. Elle sentit sa main caresser lentement sa taille et son dos, et il répondit à son baiser.

''Tu as faim ?'' Elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé gris, mit un sac plastique sur la table, et commença à en sortir des boites. Il ferma la porte et sourit.

''Chinois ?" demanda-t-il en riant, et il vînt à côté d'elle.

''Oui. Je ne voulais pas manger seule." Elle le regarda, ce sourire sur son visage était comme un rayon de soleil. Il pourrait le regarder toute la journée. ''Et j'ai loué un film." dit-elle en le cherchant dans son sac.

''Oui, quel film ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant les boîtes de nourriture. Elle lui montra la jaquette du DVD. ''Un film d'horreur ? Vraiment ? Tu veux regarder un film d'horreur après notre travail, après toutes les terribles choses que nous voyons ?'' Il sourit.

''Oui. Absolument. C'est plus drôle que effrayant, et si c'est trop effrayant, j'ai mon propre soldat ici pour me protéger, pas vrai ? Rien de mal ne peut m'arriver quand Aaron Hotchner est avec moi. " dit-elle, et elle planta son regard dans ses yeux bruns. Il était si beau avec juste sa chemise noire. Il portait habituellement une chemise blanche avec une veste de costume et une cravate, mais pas aujourd'hui.

''Toujours à votre service, votre Altesse." Hotch lui baisa la main.

''Prêt à commencer, citoyen ?'' dit JJ noblement.

"Bien sûr, mon Altesse" répondit-il, et il mit le disque dans le lecteur DVD puis l'alluma. La fenêtre était la seule source de lumière. C'était la pleine lune.

''Wow. C'est beau. " dit-elle tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Je sais, mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus beau." dit-il.

''Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

''Toi.'' fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa et passa sa main sur sa joue. Il écarta ses cheveux de son beau visage.

"On mange ?" Il lui donna une boîte et ils commencèrent à regarder le film. Elle prit la boîte et ne put arrêter de sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle avait le soir de libre, et elle pouvait le passer avec son petit ami, qui était également son patron. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils s'aimaient vraiment. Mais ils avaient un problème. Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas au courant de leur relation.

Après avoir fini leur repas, JJ s'approcha de Hotch et s'appuya sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et calme, il espéra pouvoir arrêter le temps. Il voulait que ce moment n'aie pas de fin, il était tellement parfait.

Il était près de 2h quand le film se termina, et JJ était déjà à moitié endormie. Il se déplaça lentement afin de ne la réveiller. Il éteignit la télévision ainsi que les lumières. Il s'allongea et prit une couverture. JJ avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, leva un peu la tête et regarda Hotch. ''Je t'aime, tu sais.'' dit-elle d'un air endormi.

"Je sais JJ. Et je t'aime aussi." Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle se rendormit, et Hotch ne tarda pas à la suivre.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'adore ce chapitre, Hotch et JJ sont trop mignons !^^<p>

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, ça me motivera !


	2. questions et inquiétudes

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2. Questions et inquiétudes.<p>

_**Quand vous aimez quelqu'un  
>Vous l'aimez, c'est tout<br>Il n'y a pas de mais  
>Ni de peut-être<br>Ni de pourquoi**_

Le téléphone de Hotch se mit à sonner. Il était 6h30. Il se réveilla, éteignit l'alarme rapidement et se leva lentement du canapé afin que JJ ne se réveille pas. Il remit correctement la couverture sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il continua à la regarder pendant un certain temps. Elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait. Mais elle avait toujours l'air magnifique, peu importe où elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait.

Il alla à la cuisine, alluma la machine à café et commença à préparer des pancakes. Il voulait lui faire la surprise.

Tout était presque prêt quand JJ se réveilla.

''Debout, Jen, le soleil brille." Il la regarda. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient un peu ébouriffés. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. "Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt.''

''Tu as fait le petit déjeuner ?'' dit-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Elle savait qu'il faisait très bien la cuisine, mais ils n'avaient généralement pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Leur travail leur en prenait beaucoup.

''Oui. Allez. J'ai fait tes pancakes favoris." dit-il en versant du café dans la tasse de JJ. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance, puis l'embrassa. Elle prit une assiette, et il y déposa un pancake. Il en prit un pour lui et s'installa à côté d'elle.

''Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il en commençant à manger.

''Ouais.'' Elle commença à lire le journal tout en mangeant.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils se préparèrent pour le travail.

''Tu viens avec moi ou..." dit-il en prenant sa serviette et ses clés.

"Non, je dois faire quelque chose d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'arriverais juste après toi au bureau." Elle prit sa veste, Hotch lui ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent.

''Bien sûr. Mais soit prudente, d'accord ?'' Il la saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle sentait sa chaleur dans son corps, et c'était parfait.

''Tu sais que je le serai. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai là. Promis.'' Elle ouvrit la portière et monta dans sa voiture. Hotch la referma et la regarda partir. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Quand la voiture fut si loin qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, il jeta sa serviette dans la sienne et monta dedans.

10 minutes plus tard, il était au parking de la BAU et se garait sur sa place réservée.

Presque toute l'équipe était déjà là, mais pas de Reid, Garcia ou JJ. Il verrouilla sa voiture et commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

''Attendez !'' Quelqu'un cria, et ce quelqu'un était leur analyste, Pénélope Garcia. Il mit sa main entre les portes pour les garder ouvertes. Garcia arriva et sourit:

"Bonjour, monsieur." dit-elle joyeusement.

''Bonjour Garcia." Il la regarda. ''Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?''

''J'ai entendu de bonnes nouvelles.'' Son visage brillait comme un soleil.

''Oui ? Quel genre de bonnes nouvelles ?'' demanda-t-il en souriant également. Elle se retourna si vite que ses longs cheveux roux volèrent avec elle.

"Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle affaire en ce moment. Et vous savez ce que cela signifie ?"

Il rit un peu. "Non. Allez, dis-moi."

"J'ai le temps de jouer." dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Il était tout sauf surpris. ''Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien j'espère que tu passeras un très bon moment." Il sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle le suivit.

''Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ?'' le taquina-t-elle.

"Hmm. Non merci. Tu sais, je ne comprends rien à tout ça. Mais vas-y, c'est bon." Il tapota son nez du doigt et sourit. Elle rit un peu.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, mais il n'était pas aussi chanceux que Garcia. Son bureau était couvert de paperasse. Et à cause de la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas avancé.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait passé un bon moment hier soir. Avant de commencer son travail, il alla d'abord prendre un café. Il était sûr qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. JJ n'était pas encore arrivée, son bureau était vide quand il passa devant.

Tout était prêt pour commencer son travail.

Il écrivit aussi vite qu'il put, jusqu'à avoir des crampes aux doigts. Il fit donc une pause. Il travaillait depuis presque une heure et demie. Il alla voir si JJ était arrivée, mais elle n'était pas là.

''Hé, les gars! Avez-vous entendu parler de quelque chose à propos de JJ ?" cria-t-il à son équipe. Mais personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Hotch s'inquiétait maintenant. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait là. Elle passait juste se changer, prendre son ordinateur portable et d'autres choses.

"Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Jennifer Jareau, laissez un message après le bip. * Bip * ''

"Hé, c'est moi. Où es-tu ? Tout va bien? Tu avait dit que tu serais ici juste après moi, mais c'était il y a près de deux heures. Je suis inquiet. Je t'aime." dit-il à sa boîte vocale en espérant qu'elle aille bien.

"Il y a quelque chose entre Hotch et JJ ?" demanda Emily à Morgan en posant son stylo sur son bureau. "Il est passé plusieurs fois devant son bureau et il a demandé de ses nouvelles."

"J'avais remarqué. Et il est passé devant avant aussi. Ils sont partis du travail en même temps et ils étaient plus joyeux que d'habitude.'' répondit Morgan en orientant vraiment la discussion sur ce sujet.

"Et si ils sortaient ensemble ?'' Reid entra dans la conversation.

''Ooh. Ça doit être ça. Mais je ne vois pas ça comme une mauvaise chose. Et vous ?" nota Emily.

"Non, je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, si ils sont heureux ensemble alors notre opinion n'a pas d'importance, non ? Et si ils sont heureux, alors je suis heureux." dit Morgan en regardant combien Hotch s'agitait.

"Hé les gars !" cria Hotch quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Emily, Reid, Morgan et maintenant Garcia parlaient à leur sujet. "Je dois faire quelque chose, je sors pendant un certain temps, d'accord. Faites-moi savoir s'il y a du nouveau." Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant et descendit les escaliers.

"Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Je le sens." dit Garcia un peu inquiète en regardant Hotch.

Hotch alla droit à sa voiture et commença à rouler. Il était vraiment inquiet à son sujet. Il y avait certainement quelque chose d'anormal. À cause de son travail, il avait peur du pire.

''Non! Hé, Hotch, arrête ça. Elle n'a rien. Elle le doit.'' Il essaya de se calmer.

Il était presque à l'appartement de JJ quand il essaya de l'appeler à nouveau.

''Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Jennifer Jareau, laissez un mess...'' Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur la banquette arrière. Maintenant, il était vraiment inquiet.

Il conduisit aussi vite qu'il put et arriva dans sa rue en quelques minutes. Il sauta de sa voiture et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Il allait frapper à la porte, mais il remarqua quelque chose. Il sortit son arme parce que ce n'était pas normal: la porte était ouverte.

* * *

><p>à demain pour un nouveau chapitre, laissez une review ! =)<p> 


	3. je n'ai jamais ressenti ça

Voilà le chapitre du jour ! Merci à DVdE91 et à fiction-girl18 pour leurs follows =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça.<p>

_**''Quand vous êtes important pour une autre personne  
>cette personne va toujours trouver un moyen pour passer du temps avec vous.<br>Pas d'excuses  
>Pas de mensonges<br>Pas de promesses brisées.''**_

Il poussa la porte et vit quelque chose qui le rendit très inquiet. Non, maintenant il avait réellement peur. Il entra et ce sentiment empira.

Il y avait du désordre: miroirs brisés, chaises renversées et du sang sur le sol. Beaucoup de sang. Il voulait juste fuir et ne jamais revenir. Il espérait être en train d'halluciner, ou de faire un mauvais rêve. Mais plus il avançait, plus il savait que tout était réel.

Il commença à prendre des photos aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il voulait sortir.

Après, il ferma la porte et courut vers sa voiture. Il composa le numéro de Rossi.

''Agent Rossi.'' entendit-il.

''Dave !'' dit Hotch, et il commença à rouler.

''Hotch, tu as l'air inquiet, est-ce que..." Hotch ne le laissa pas finir.

''David, écoutes-moi. Tout le monde est là ? Sinon, appelles-les immédiatement.'' dit-il, hurla presque à Rossi. Il n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde avant de raccrocher.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. ''Tu dois rester concentré si tu veux l'aider." pensa-t-il pendant toute la route.

Quand il arriva finalement sur le parking, il courut aussi vite qu'il put pour rejoindre son équipe.

Il courut, courut et courut dans les escaliers. Quand il arriva, il était à bout de souffle, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Et il ne savait pas si la douleur dans sa poitrine venait d'un manque d'oxygène ou du fait qu'il était effrayé.

Une marche de plus et il était dans la salle de conférence. Toute l'équipe était déjà là.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour me réveiller un samedi matin? Je pensais que j'avais mon week-end.'' dit Reid qui avait l'air fatigué et grincheux.

''Tu l'as, mais je suis sûr que tu voudras rester ici.'' lui répondit Hotch. ''Et Garcia, je t'envoie quelques photos, affiches-les sur l'écran s'il te plaît.'' Il n'eut pas à lui dire deux fois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le dire.

''Monsieur. Où ont été prises ces photos ?'' demanda Garcia, l'air très effrayée.

''Dans l'appartement de JJ." répondit-il, et il regarda l'écran. Mais il lui tourna immédiatement le dos. ''JJ a disparu.''

"Depuis combien de temps ?'' demanda Morgan, choqué.

"Elle est partie de chez moi quand je suis parti pour le travail et il était presque..." répondit-il, et regarda leur réaction. Ils ne leur avaient pas dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça.

''Donc, vous êtes... ensemble ?'' demanda Emily. Il hocha la tête. ''Wow. Mais je dois dire que nous nous y attendions déjà. Depuis combien de temps ?'' Emily regarda les autres membres de l'équipe.

''Près de 5 mois.'' répondit-il. La douleur en lui empirait à chaque inspiration.

''Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ?'' demanda Garcia.

''Il y a deux choses à faire, vous pouvez vous les partager. Vérifier la scène de crime, alias la maison de JJ, et parler aux voisins.'' dit Hotch.

"Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?'' demanda Reid.

''Je commence à appeler les hôpitaux pour savoir si quelqu'un l'y a amenée.'' Il regarda ses coéquipiers. Il voudrait juste crier, crier et devenir fou. Il voudrait qu'elle revienne, il voulait la revoir. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça.

Et quand ils virent les yeux de Hotch, ils surent. Ils surent combien il l'aimait, combien elle lui manquait. Combien il voulait que ça s'arrête.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week-end ! review svp ?^^<p> 


	4. je ne peux pas imaginer pire que ça

Et voilà le chapitre 4, plus tôt que prévu ! merci a nono-mimi pour son follow et à fiction-girl18 pour sa review =)

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4. Je ne peux pas imaginer quelque chose de pire.<p>

_**Parfois, quand vous aimez beaucoup quelqu'un,  
>Vous devez passer au delà de chaque larme,<br>chaque chagrin d'amour,  
>toutes les douleurs.<br>Parce que à la fin, l'important n'est pas de savoir combien vous avez souffert mais comment vous avez aimé.**_

''Amy Jones de l'hôpital de Saintbury, puis-je vous aider ?''

''Rebeca Smith de Williams bourgs hôpital, que puis-je faire pour vous ?''

''Sarah Lambert de Black hôpital Rocks, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ''

Et il entendit ces paroles, encore et encore. Personne n'avait entendu parler de Jennifer. Il était désespéré. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas.

''Rien ?'' demanda Garcia alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

''Je crains que non.''

''On va la retrouver. J'en suis sûre.'' dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Il essaya de sourire mais il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus difficile au monde. ''Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?''

''Je pense que je vais aller interroger ses voisins, pour savoir si ils ont vu quelque chose.''  
>Il commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait tant de choses qui résonnaient dans sa tête, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à chaque seconde.<p>

Tu aurais dû aller avec elle pour prendre ses affaires. C'est de ta faute. Où est-elle ? Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Et si on ne la trouve pas à temps ? Et si on ne la trouve pas du tout ? Et toutes ces pensées lui amenaient une question plus terrible encore: et si elle était déjà morte ?

Cette pensée le brisait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout, ou respirer, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

La douleur en lui lui arrachait le cœur et il ne pouvait se défendre que avec sa main.

''Non, Aaron, ne fais pas ça. Elle est vivante et tu la retrouveras." Il essaya de se convaincre. Cela l'aida un peu, mais pas beaucoup.

Il arriva au parking et sauta dans sa voiture.

Tout le long du chemin, il essaya encore de se convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Mais quand il arriva finalement au quartier de JJ, il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Il gara sa voiture puis sortit. Il vit quelques-uns de ses voisins à l'extérieur ainsi que des membres de son équipe.

''Hotch !'' Il entendit la voix de Emma, une bonne amie de JJ, et il se retourna. Elle le gifla. ''C'est vrai? Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît. Jen a vraiment disparu. Et je pensais que vous étiez censé prendre soin d'elle. Eh bien, je dois dire que vous faites du sacrément bon travail.'' crie-t-elle, et le gifla à nouveau.

''Je sais. Vous ne savez pas combien de fois je me suis dit la même chose. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je me déteste pour cela." dit-il en tenant sa joue. Il remarqua qu'elle l'avait frappé vraiment fort, il avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu.

''Vous avez raison. Elle est mon amie, et si quelque chose lui arrive, je vous tuerais, je vous le promet.'' Elle cria si fort que toute la rue l'entendit.

''Attendez votre tour. Vous pourrez le faire, après je l'aie fait d'abord." dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle. Pas plus.

Son visage changea. Elle n'était plus furieuse, mais elle le regardait tristement. Puis elle se retourna et partit.

"Tu vas bien ?'' Rossi marchait derrière lui.

''Qui ? Moi? Ouais, je vais bien.'' Il essaya, mais il savait que ce n'était que des conneries, et que Rossi aussi le savait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que le regarder, et essaya de sourire un peu.

''Hotch !'' appela Emily. Elle était debout sur le seuil de l'appartement de JJ.

Hotch marcha vers elle à contrecœur. ''Oui ?''

''Ils cherchaient quelque chose. Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? Pouvez-vous jeter un œil ?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle semblait inquiète, elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. Elle comprenait à quel point ce devait être dur pour lui.

''Oui. Bien sûr.'' dit-il courageusement, et il entra.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de papiers partout. Il était totalement en désordre. Et puis il le vit. Il y avait un mot écrit sur le mur, Phoenix, et il sut exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ce mot était le nom de code de JJ dans un cas, sur lequel ils avaient travaillé ensemble en Australie. Il y avait eu juste lui et JJ, personne d'autre de son équipe, qui n'était pas au courant.

Il toqua sur le mur pour trouver l'endroit secret où elle conservait le dossier de ce cas.

''Clic'' entendit-il, et la porte secrète s'ouvrit. Il y avait deux dossiers, il les prit.

Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ces dossiers était si important. Il y avait toutes les informations les concernant à propos de cette affaire. Il lui avait donné son dossier parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où le mettre.

Il vérifia si quelque chose manquait, tout était là. Il descendit.

Son équipe l'attendait. ''Alors ?'' demandèrent-ils en le regardant.

''Il ne manque rien. Ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et ils ne le trouveront pas.'' dit-il en gardant les dossiers dans sa main.

''Hotch.'' dit doucement Morgan. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' demanda-t-il, et il vit ce regard dans les yeux de Morgan. Cet affreux sentiment en lui ne cessait de croître.

Il le donna à Hotch et dit: ''Je pense que vous devriez l'avoir. Il a été arraché de son cou. Le verrou est cassé.''

Le collier d'or. Le collier d'or en forme de cœur. Il se rappelait de quand il l'avait acheté pour elle. C'était pour une Saint Valentin. Il se souvînt de ce beau sourire sur son visage. Il y eu un clic quand il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une photo prise la même journée. Ils étaient heureux, juste couchés dans l'herbe et souriants au soleil.

''Merci.'' dit-il en souriant un peu. Il mit le collier dans sa poche et sortit.

''Aaron.'' entendit-il. C'était Emma. Il était mentalement préparé à une autre gifle, mais elle ne vint jamais. Elle avait l'air triste. ''Je pensais les mots vous avez dit. Et je voulais juste dire que je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ce que je disais.''

''Je sais. Et, Emma. Je suis désolé. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la ramener à la maison saine et sauve. Et vous le savez. Vous savez que je mourrais pour elle.'' dit-il calmement.

Elle le regarda et se mit à pleurer. ''Je le sais. Je sais combien vous l'aimez.'' Alors elle s'approcha, le serra rapidement dans ses bras, puis partit en courant.

''Prêt à partir ?'' demanda Rossi en fermant la porte.

Hotch se retourna pour regarder la maison une fois de plus et murmura: ''Oui. Allons-y."

Une fois dans sa voiture, il resta assis un moment et regarda le collier dans sa main. Les autres était partis depuis quelques minutes, mais il ne pouvait pas encore bouger.

Il démarra la voiture et dit, en espérant que JJ puisse l'entendre: ''Je fais tout mon possible pour te ramener à la maison saine et sauve. Et je te fais une promesse: Je mourrais pour toi.''

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre ce week end, en attendant, laissez une review :)<p> 


	5. explosion

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 !

alison49: merci ! formons le club des gens qui en ont marre du jemily !^^

bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5. Explosion<p>

_**J'ai tellement peur de te perdre  
>J'y pense tous les jours<br>Je me torture avec des "et si"  
>Je veux juste t'aimer pour toujours<strong>_

Il roulait en direction du Bureau. Il était totalement embrouillé. Sa joue était en feu, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, sa tête était totalement vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit et commença à penser à l'affaire qu'ils avaient eu en Australie.

_Flash-back_

_''Wow. __Ç__a vous va bien !'' avait-elle dit quand il était sorti. Il portait des vêtements de l'armée vert foncé. Elle avait des vêtements couleur sable. Il lui avait sourit._

_''Je vous retourne le compliment." avait-il répondu en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ils étaient dans l'avion pour aller en Australie._

_Ils avaient parlé, ri et s'étaient amusés. Ils avaient apprécié ce vol. Ils n'avaient rien eu à faire pour le moment, ils avaient pu se détendre. Le vol avait été si long._

_''JJ ?'' Il l'avait appelé tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé.  
>''Oui ?''<br>Elle s'était mise à rire. Elle lisait un livre. Il adorait ce sourire. Il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose pour lui._

_''Non, ça ne fait rien.'' Il avait juste regardé ce sourire sur son visage, il était trop beau pour être vrai._

_''Allez. Dites-moi. __Ç__a me tracasse maintenant. S'il vous plaîîît." avait-elle dit. Elle s'était levée, avait marché vers lui et s'était assise sur le sol._

_''Je me demandais juste ce que vous faites habituellement pendant votre temps libre. Je vous vois tout le temps au travail, mais jamais en dehors.'' avait-il demandé en regardant ses yeux d'un bleu profond._

_''Eh bien, je fais beaucoup de choses. Je regarde des films, je fais du jogging et j'aime être à l'extérieur. Rien de mieux que d'être sur la plage, sentir le soleil réchauffer mon corps et écouter les oiseaux chanter.'' Elle avait sourit, fermé les yeux et manifestement imaginé cette sensation. "Et vous ?''_

_''Eh bien, vous savez, le marathon qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines. Je m'entraîne pour le faire, mais comme vous le savez, nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps.''_

_''Alors dites-moi. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que nous avons à faire ?'' avait-elle demandé en prenant un dossier sur la table._

_''Un terroriste...'' Il avait commencé à lui expliquer._

_Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en Australie._

_''Nous sommes prêts à atterrir, asseyez-vous et mettez votre ceinture de sécurité.'' avaient-ils entendu dire le capitaine._

_Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient un profil et aussi un suspect. Ils allaient l'interroger mais un événement avait tout changé:_

_''Prêt, mon phœnix ?'' l'avait-il taquinée._

_''Vous, le colibri, taisez-vous. Et oui, je suis prête.'' avait-elle dit comme si elle était folle, même si c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait eu envie de rire, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas._

_Ils étaient montés dans leur voiture, où il y avait aussi Thomas (le chef de l'enquête) et ses hommes, Paul et Mark. JJ était le seul agent féminin sur le terrain, mais cela ne la gênait pas._

_Mais quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui avait tout changé. La voiture avait explosé. _

_Elle avait fait des tonneaux, encore et encore. Hotch avait ressentit une intense douleur dans tout son corps, et avait vu du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Il avait essayé de bouger, mais il n'avait pas pu. La douleur avait été trop forte. Il avait sentit JJ sur sa main, et il s'était tourné pour la regarder. Elle était inconsciente. Il avait vérifié son pouls, l'avait trouvé. Elle était encore en vie. Rien d'autre ne comptait, elle était encore en vie._

_Respirer lui étant très douloureux, il s'était assis et avait essayé de se calmer. Il avait respiré plus lentement, puis tout était devenu noir._

* * *

><p>à demain pour le chapitre 6 !<p> 


	6. souvenirs douloureux

Voila le chapitre 6 ! merci à chrystelleB de me suivre et de m'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris =)

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6. souvenirs douloureux<p>

_**Parfois, les plus forts d'entre nous  
>sont ceux qui sourient malgré la douleur silencieuse,<br>pleurent derrière des portes closes  
>et se battent sans que personne ne le sache.<strong>_

''Pauvre Hotch.'' dit Garcia en le regardant. ''À quoi peut il penser ? À JJ, je le sais. Il a l'air si triste. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.''

''Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il est plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je... Nous devons la trouver. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si il la perdait.'' dit Morgan en tenant la main de Garcia. ''Mais nous avons un travail à faire, c'est la seule façon de l'aider.''

Hotch n'avait pas bougé du tout, il mit juste sa tête entre ses mains, et replongea dans le passé.

_Flash back_

_"Bonjour !'' avait-il entendu quelqu'un dire. C'était Ben, leur analyste technique. Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais les avait refermés presque immédiatement. Tout était trop lumineux. Il les avait rouverts, et avait pu voir un peu._

_Il avait cligné des yeux quelques fois et il avait fini par voir assez bien._

_''JJ !" avait-il dit en se levant d'un bond. _

_''Hey, hey, hey. Doucement !'' avait crié Ben en le soutenant. Un regard sur le visage de Hotch lui apprit qu'il souffrait. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris. Il avait été blessé assez gravement. ''JJ n'est pas encore réveillée. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez, mais vous devez être prudent, sinon vos points se rouvriront.''_

_Il s'était levé, mais la douleur lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Il était presque tombé._

_''Vous me croyez ?'' Ben avait rit un peu et l'avait aidé à se relever._

_''Ok, ok.'' Il avait gémi de douleur._

_Ben avait sourit et lui avait montré un rideau à sa droite: ''Elle est derrière.''_

_Il s'y était rendu, se tenant la taille._

_Hotch s'était assis, et l'avait regardé. Elle était si belle, elle avait l'air si calme quand elle dormait._

_Elle commença à se réveiller._

_''Salut.'' avait-il dit en lui tenant la main et en essayant de garder une voix aussi calme que possible._

_''Salut.'' Sa voix semblait faible, mais heureuse._

_''Comment vous sentez-vous ? ''_

_''Je vais bien, je crois.'' dit-elle tout en essayant de se mettre dans une meilleure position.  
><em>

_''Doucement ! Laissez-moi vous aider.'' Il lui avait mis un autre oreiller dans le dos._

_''Merci. Mais au fait, vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ont-ils déjà attrapé le gars et...''_

_''Oui. Je vais bien. Quelques points et un mal de tête, rien de plus. Quelque chose a explosé sous les voitures. Nous ne serions pas ici pour en parler si cela avait été à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont eu. Mais je peux aller demander si vous voulez." avait-il répondu en se levant._

_''Vous pourriez ?''_

_''Bien sûr. Essayez de vous reposer, d'accord ?'' Il l'avait embrassé sur le front. Elle l'avait regardé repartir vers Ben. Ce sentiment en elle... Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ça avait été surprenant, mais elle avait aimé. __Ç__a__ l'avait fait se sentir spéciale._

_Fin du flash back_

''Hotch !" Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand il entendit Morgan l'appeler. Toute la BAU avait dû l'entendre. Ce qui lui dit que quelque chose de terrible ou de très important venait d'arriver. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux.

Il se leva et courut hors de son bureau vers la salle de conférence. Toute l'équipe était là, et leurs visages étaient bouleversés et inquiets.

Il entra et vit quelque chose sur l'écran qui arrêta son cœur.

Il vit JJ.

* * *

><p>à demain pour le prochain chapitre, laissez une review^^<p> 


	7. en direct

Voilà le chapitre 7 ! merci à nono-mimi pour sa review :)

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7. En direct<p>

_**Le plus beau sourire cache les secrets les plus profonds.  
>L'œil le plus joli a pleuré le plus de larmes.<br>Et les plus gentils cœurs ont ressenti le plus de douleur.**_

''JJ ?'' dit-il en se rapprochant de l'écran. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

"Et voici notre colibri. Je vois que vous remarqué le phénix qui est là également.'' Il entendit cette voix familière. Mais c'était impossible. Ce gars-là était mort. Lucas Mayer. L'UNSUB de l'affaire en Australie.

"Vous." dit-il avec colère. ''Je pensais que vous...''

''Je sais. Vous pensiez que j'étais mort. Mais vous savez quoi. Je ne le suis pas. Hourra. Maintenant, nous allons bien nous amuser.'' dit-il en riant. Ce rire... un frisson glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale de Hotch.

''Mais comment ?'' demanda Hotch et Lucas se contenta de rire un peu plus.

''Vous savez que j'ai, enfin maintenant j'avais, un frère jumeau. Même ADN et autres trucs, vous savez. J'ai fait exploser mon propre frère pour avoir ma douce revanche.''

Hotch ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. ''Votre revanche ?''

''Oui. Ma revanche. Vous savez. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un paie. Vous êtes les deux raisons pour lesquelles je suis allé en prison. Et bien, je me suis échappé. Après que cet idiot, quel était son nom... Ben ? Jack ? vous appelle et que mon frère meure, à cause vous deux. Et vous savez quoi ? Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Rappelez-vous, Thomas, Paul et Mark, ils sont morts aussi. Et à qui la faute ? Et oui. VOUS !'' expliqua-t-il.

''Vous essayez juste de vous convaincre que vous n'avez rien fait de mal !'' cria presque Hotch. L'équipe ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il leur fit très peur. ''VOUS avez placé les bombes, vous avez fait exploser notre voiture ! Vous nous avez presque tous tués. Vous avez tué votre frère ainsi que tous ces gens là-dedans, pas nous. Ces explosions ne sont pas de notre faute. Vous avez tué ces gens, pas nous.''

Il y eu un silence.

Mais ensuite, il se contenta de rire: ''Oh oui. Désolé. Je suis tellement grossier. Votre oreille va mieux ? Et vos points de suture? Et bien, vous avez de la chance. Thomas et Paul sont morts immédiatement, mais Mark... ugh ... il a souffert, beaucoup souffert. Et après, il est mort.''

Il marcha jusqu'à Jennifer et caressa ses cheveux. Elle était inconsciente. ''N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Et quand je vous ai regardé tous les deux la nuit dernière, j'ai remarqué à quel point vous êtes chanceux. Être heureux avec votre belle, euphémisme je sais, petite amie juste à côté de vous. Et regarder un film.''

''Quoi ? Vous... vous nous avez regardés ?'' demanda Hotch. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ? Il n'y avait pas de caméras à pirater, et il vivait au 4ème étage.

''Un jour, vous étiez sur une affaire, je me suis introduit dans votre maison et j'y ai placé des caméras." dit-il en ayant l'air très fier de lui. ''Vous voulez voir ?'' demanda-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent la nuit dernière se dérouler à nouveau:

_''Wow. C'est beau." dit-elle tout en regardant par la fenêtre._

_"Je sais, mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus beau." dit-il. _

_''Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant. _

_''Toi.'' fut tout ce qu'il dit._

_Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa et passa sa main sur sa joue. Il écarta ses cheveux de son beau visage. _

Hotch se retourna et regarda la réaction de son équipe. Ils souriaient un peu.

''Ils forment un couple mignon, n'ai-je pas raison ?'' dit-il. Puis il montra une autre vidéo. C'était le lendemain matin, au moment du départ de JJ:

_''Bien sûr. Mais soit prudente, d'accord ?'' Il la saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion._

_''Tu sais que je le serai. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai là. Promis.'' Elle ouvrit la portière et monta dans sa voiture. Hotch la referma et la regarda partir_.

''Et après cela, à mon tour de briller.'' dit-il d'une voix suffisante.

Vidéo suivante. Il était chez JJ. Et Hotch savait ce qui allait se passer: l'enlèvement.

_JJ entra dans la maison et il la frappa avec quelque chose. Elle tomba, sa tête saignait. Elle se retourna et regarda son visage. Elle était effrayée et confuse. "Vous ?! Je vous croyais mort !'' _

_''Je sais, mais, surprise. Je ne le suis pas." dit-il. Il lui prit son arme et la lança._

_Mais JJ le frappa aussi fort qu'elle put et se leva. Elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais Lucas fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa, et ils tombèrent sur la table. JJ essaya d'atteindre son arme, mais Lucas la frappa avec un miroir, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

''Aww, pauvre Aaron. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous pensez que vous auriez dû aller avec elle. Mais... vous ne pouvez pas toujours gagner.'' dit-il une fois la vidéo finie.

Hotch était sans voix. Encore plus de larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

''Je vous retrouverais, et je vous tuerais. C'est une promesse. Et si vous lui faites du mal, je peux vous promettre que vous ne serez pas chanceux. Je vais vous faire souffrir. Je vais vous faire la peau." dit-il finalement.

''Outch. Et Aaron. Je vous le promets, je vais vous faire souffrir aussi. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mentalement et physiquement.'' Il rit. Jennifer se réveilla. ''Et ah oui. JJ, vous avez quelque chose à dire à votre petit ami ?'' demanda-t-il à Jennifer.

''Hotch ?'' murmura-t-elle doucement. Sa voix tremblait.

''JJ, c'est moi." dit-il. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre sa voix.

''Hotch. Je suis désolée.''

''Jen, écoutes-moi. Ça va. Tu ne dois pas l'être.'' dit Hotch. Il essaya de sourire, mais la tristesse prit le dessus.

''Je t'aime.'' dit-elle en pleurant doucement. Il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

''Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.'' dit-il, mais il n'était pas sûr que ces mots soient sortis.

Puis l'écran devînt noir.

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre mercredi ! review svp ? *.*<p> 


	8. explications

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! merci à nono-mimi pour sa review !

bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8. Explications<p>

_**Trouvez quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur d'admettre que vous lui manquez.  
>Quelqu'un qui sait que vous n'êtes pas parfait mais qui vous traite comme si vous l'étiez. Quelqu'un dont la plus grande peur est de vous perdre.<br>Quelqu'un qui vous donne son cœur entièrement. Quelqu'un qui dit: «Je t'aime» et qui le pense.**_

Il était sans voix, il n'avait absolument rien à dire. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Garcia enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Morgan.

''Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, j'en suis sûre.'' dit Prentiss en se mettant en face de lui.

''Tu ne le sais pas ! Tu ne le connais pas !" cria-t-il. Il se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
>''Il a tué plus de 50 personnes, sans même cligner des yeux. Il accuse les autres des explosions. Et vous savez quoi ? Il a tué la plupart de ces personnes à cause de nous ! À cause de moi et JJ.''<p>

''Hey ! Calmes-toi !'' cria Rossi. ''Allez. Dehors. Maintenant ! Tu as besoin d'air frais.'' Il essaya de rester calme.

Hotch sortit un peu à contrecœur. Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

''Bon, alors dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, et qui diable est ce gars ? Et que nous veut-il ?'' demanda Rossi. Il regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air si triste, si brisé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais.

''C'est un psychopathe qui aime faire souffrir les autres. Il s'appelle Lucas. Lucas Mayer.'' commença-t-il.

''Bien. Mais comment l'avez-vous connu ? C'est un UNSUB ?''

''Oui. Nous étions sur un cas. Cruise nous a envoyé là-bas. En Australie. Le chef de l'enquête, Thomas Novak, était un ami de Cruise. Nous avons travaillé normalement, nous avons fait un profil et tous les trucs que nous faisons habituellement. Et il y avait cet homme qui convenait parfaitement à ce profil. Lucas.'' continua Hotch.

''D'accord, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?''

''Nous sommes allés le chercher pour l'interroger, mais il savait déjà que nous arrivions. Il a mis des bombes sur la route, nous avons roulé sur l'une d'elles, et la voiture a explosé. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin à l'hôpital. Je m'étais cogné la tête assez fort, j'avais une commotion cérébrale et 10 points de suture. JJ s'est réveillée un peu plus tard. Elle avait une côte cassée, une commotion cérébrale et des coupures. Mais Mark, Thomas et Paul sont morts dans l'explosion.''

''Vous ne nous avez jamais rien dit.''  
>''Nous ne pouvions pas. Cruise ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez.''<p>

''Bien. Je comprends. Alors dis-m'en plus.''

''Le lendemain, nous sommes sortis et nous avons commencé à travailler tout de suite. Nous avons travaillé si dur que nous avons eu le gars. Je l'ai arrêté et nous l'avons interrogé tous les deux. Il est allé en prison.''

''Mais tu as dit que tu le croyais mort. Donc, il a obtenu la peine capitale ?'' demanda Rossi au cours de son explication.

''Veux-tu te taire une minute et me laisser terminer ?'' dit Hotch en le regardant.

Rossi leva les mains et rit: "Désolé !''

"Il s'est échappé. Nous étions déjà rentrés à la maison depuis quelques semaines quand Ben nous a rappelés. Donc nous sommes retournés là-bas. Nous l'avons trouvé, nous sommes allés chez lui. Nous avons constaté, à l'aide de capteurs thermiques, qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison. Et puis sa maison a explosé. Nous étions sûrs qu'il était mort.''

''Jusqu'à présent.'' compléta Rossi.

''Oui. Jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant, il veut sa revanche, il pense que nous sommes responsables de l'explosion de sa maison et de notre voiture, et aussi de son arrestation."

Il commença à pleuvoir. Puis la pluie s'accentua. Ils restèrent assis là un moment. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre.

''On va à l'intérieur ?'' demanda finalement Rossi.

Ils se levèrent, mais Hotch l'arrêta: ''Nous allons la trouver, n'est ce pas ? Je ... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je la perds. Je l'aime tellement.''

''Je sais. En fait je le sais même depuis un certain temps.'' Rossi le regarda et sourit un peu. "Tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher ? Et Aaron, je te le promets. Nous la retrouverons. Même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je ferais.''

Hotch hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

''Accroche-toi. J'arrive.'' dit Hotch à voix basse pour que Rossi ne l'entende pas. Et la porte du bureau se referma derrière lui.

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre vendredi ! review ?^^<p> 


	9. le premier rendez-vous

Voilà le chapitre 9 ! bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9. Le premier rendez-vous<p>

_**Les gens pleurent  
>non pas parce qu'ils sont faibles<br>mais parce qu'ils sont forts  
>depuis trop longtemps<strong>_

''Non, Hotch. Nous ne vous laisserons pas." dit Derek. ''Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit. Il a promis qu'il vous fera souffrir. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mentalement et physiquement. Donc, nous n'allons pas vous laisser rentrer seul.''

Hotch voulait juste rentrer à la maison, dormir un peu, pour se vider la tête.

''Je sais, mais je peux prendre soin de moi, merci.'' dit-il, mécontent.

''Je suis sûr que vous pouvez, mais en ce moment, je m'en fiche. Vous ne rentrez pas seul. Point.'' dit Morgan résolument. Hotch était trop fatigué pour discuter, alors il abandonna.

''Ok, ok. Je vais prendre quelque chose et je reste ici cette nuit, d'accord ?'' dit-il en regardant Morgan, qui hocha la tête.

''Je peux venir avec toi.'' suggéra Rossi. Une fois Hotch hors de la pièce, il dit à l'équipe: ''Je pense que vous devriez entendre quelque chose. Je vous appelle dans la voiture, mais ne dites rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, ok ?''

_* dans la voiture *_

''Hotch, dis-moi. J'ai beaucoup pensé à quelque chose. Comment avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?'' demanda-t-il pendant le trajet.

''J'ai dit à JJ que je m'entraînais pour un marathon, elle a voulu venir aussi, nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble. Nous avons passé de bons moments, et je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous. '' répondit Hotch, en se remémorant tout:

_Flash back_

_''Toc toc toc !'' JJ avait ouvert la porte. C'était Hotch._

_''Salut.'' avait dit JJ en souriant._

_''Salut. Tu es prête ?'' Hotch lui avait sourit. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue._

_''Je prend mes affaires et je suis prête à partir.''_

_Il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles brillaient._

_Elle était sortie et ses cheveux avaient brillé à la lumière de la lune._

_Il descendait l'escalier lorsque JJ l'avait arrêté: ''Hotch ?''_

_''Tu as oublié quelque chose ?'' Il s'était retourné._

_''__Ç__a.'' Elle l'avait embrassé. Le baiser fut si doux, si chaud. ''Ok, maintenant je suis prête." avait-elle dit en prenant la main de Hotch._

_Il l'avait emmenée au restaurant et ils avaient passé un très bon moment. Mais ce soir-là, il y avait eu quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Leur promenade dans le parc._

_''Regardes toutes ces étoiles.'' avait-il dit en regardant le ciel. Il avait pris sa veste et l'avait posé sur le sol. Ils s'étaient assis dessus. ''Quelle est la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit quand je dis le mot "étoile" ?" avait-il demandé. Il l'avait regardée. Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, et il ne savait pas si elle allait le faire, quand elle commença:_

_''Ma sœur. Nous étions petites quand nous avions fait cette cabane dans les arbres. Une nuit, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait devenir la star la plus brillante de Hollywood. Elle voulait devenir actrice. Mais comme tu le sais, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Tu sais qu'elle se suicida quand j'avais 11 ans. Elle me manque tellement.'' lui avait-elle dit. Après, elle avait juste ri. ''Désolée. Ce n'est pas vraiment...'' Mais il ne l'avait pas laissée finir._

_''Il n'y a pas de réponse fausse. __Ç__a va.'' avait-il dit en lui tenant la main._

_Elle lui avait sourit: ''Je me sens si seule parfois. Comme si il n'y avait personne.''_

_''Tu n'es pas seule. Jamais. Il faut juste que tu essayes de trouver l'étoile la plus brillante, et tu la verras. Car pourquoi se contenter d'être seulement l'étoile la plus brillante de Hollywood quand on peut être la plus brillante du monde entier ?" lui avait-il dit. Elle l'avait regardé. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse._

_Il l'avait embrassée, et la passion était née entre eux. Wow._

_Fin du flash back_

Ils étaient dans la rue de Hotch.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à marcher vers la maison, mais Hotch fit quelque chose qui changea tout: il verrouilla sa voiture. Elle explosa.

Ils furent tous les deux projetés à quelques mètres par la puissance de l'explosion.

Rossi atterrit sur le sol et fut assommé.

Hotch heurta un arbre, et fut écrasé par la douleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il était encore à peine conscient. Il vit une voiture noire rouler dans la rue, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était trop douloureux.

Un homme sortit d'une voiture et se dirigea vers lui. C'était Lucas.

''Salut Aaron. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau.'' Il rit et le frappa à la tête. Hotch ressentit une douleur pure et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>à demain pour le prochain chapitre !<p>

review ?^^


	10. pensées éparpillées

voilà le chapitre 10 ! merci à tooker86 pour son follow !

bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10. pensées éparpillées<p>

_**Quand tu te sens seul et que tout le monde t'a tourné le dos.  
>Je sais que tu as l'impression que les murs se referment sur toi.<br>Il est difficile de trouver le soulagement, et les gens peuvent être si froids.  
>Quand l'obscurité est à ta porte, et que tu sens que tu ne pourras pas en supporter plus.<br>Je suis toujours là, dis une prière, et je le saurais.**_

_* 15 minutes après l'explosion. *_

''Allume la télé !'' cria Garcia en courant à la salle de conférence.

''Quelle chaîne ?''

"N'importe. Il y a les nouvelles sur toutes les chaînes.'' répondit Garcia, paniquée.

Les membres de l'équipe eurent le souffle coupé presque simultanément quand ils apprirent que la voiture de Hotch avait explosé. Sur les vidéos, la voiture était en morceaux, il y avait des ambulances, des policiers et des camions de pompiers.

''Je parie que Hotch n'est plus là.'' dit Morgan, il était si sûr de lui.

''Oui, je sais. Mais nous devons y aller, pour voir si Rossi va bien.'' dit Prentiss, et elle partit avec Reid.

''Garcia ! Regardes si tu peux trouver plus de vidéos, peut-être de l'explosion. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé !'' dit Morgan, et il courut derrière eux.

''Bien sûr." dit-elle. Elle alla dans son antre. ''Ok Garcia, calmes-toi. Ça va bien se passer.'' Elle essaya de se convaincre, mais ça ne marcha pas. Ils étaient tous si inquiets à leur sujet.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle cherchait.

_* chez Hotch *_

''Stop !" La police les arrêta alors que Morgan allait passer le ruban jaune.

''Nous sommes avec lui." dit-il en désignant Rossi.

''FBI ?" leur demandèrent-ils, et ils montrèrent leurs badges. Les policiers levèrent le ruban et ils passèrent dessous.

''Rossi !'' cria Emily en courant vers lui. Morgan et Reid arrivèrent après elle.

"Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?'' Reid regarda autour de lui.

Rossi avait un bandage sur son front et des coupures un peu partout.

''Oui. Et nous devons considérer que Hotch fermait la voiture quand elle a explosé, ses blessures doivent être pires que les miennes. Et la bombe était si puissante que je ne suis même pas sûr...''  
>Sa voix se brisa. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que son meilleur ami était peut-être mort.<p>

''Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement.'' essaya Morgan, mais il savait que c'était possible. Parfois, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas empêcher. ''C'est un battant, tout ira bien pour lui.''

Rossi hocha la tête.

''Alors dis-nous. Qui s'est-il passé ?'' demanda Reid. Prentiss alla jeter un œil à la voiture avec Morgan.

''Nous venions de parler de leur premier rendez-vous, comme vous l'avez entendu. Nous sommes sortis, il m'a donné ses clés et m'a dit d'ouvrir la porte. Il est allé à sa boîte aux lettres. Il a pris les lettres et j'ai ouvert la porte. Là, il a verrouillé la voiture et elle a explosé. J'ai volé quelques mètres en arrière, il a heurté l'arbre. J'étais inconscient, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite.''

''D'accord, alors quelle est la première chose dont vous vous souvenez ensuite ?'' continua Reid.

''Je me suis réveillé. Un des autres résidents essayait de me réveiller. La voiture brûlait encore, quelqu'un a appelé l'ambulance et la police. Je n'ai vu Hotch nulle part. J'essayais de me rappeler quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à les trouver quand vous trois êtes arrivés."

''Bien. Il me reste une question. Où était Hotch après l'explosion ?" Reid examina la voiture, elle ne brûlait plus, mais simplement en la regardant il se sentait mal.

''Presque exactement à l'endroit où est Morgan.''

''D'accord.'' fit simplement Reid en essayant d'avoir l'air normal. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Morgan était à un mètre de la voiture, si Hotch était encore en vie, il était grièvement blessé.

''Alors ? Que dit-il ?'' demanda Morgan. Et il vit comment il était pâle. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Morgan.'' commença Spencer. ''Tu es presque exactement à l'endroit où était Hotch lors de l'explosion. Et il a heurté cet arbre là-bas. 4 mètres plus loin.

Morgan pâlit également. ''Donc, il est gravement blessé, si il est encore... vivant ? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?'' Il ne voulait pas y croire. ''Il est vivant. J'en suis sûr !" cria-t-il. ''Il le doit.'' ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme et triste.

''Nous devrions rentrer.'' dit Emily. Reid et Morgan hochèrent la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers Rossi.

* _Retour à la BAU *_

Garcia courut droit vers Rossi et le serra dans ses bras. ''Tu vas bien ?''

''Oui. Je vais bien.'' dit-il en souriant un peu.

''Bon. Et j'ai des bonnes nouvelles, enfin en quelque sorte. Enfin pas vraiment. Des nouvelles terribles.'' dit-elle.

''Baby girl ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' la coupa Morgan.

''J'ai la séquence vidéo de l'explosion et du moment où il a mis la bombe.'' Garcia faiblit.

Ils allèrent dans son bureau.

''Donc, la voiture de Hotch était sur le parking. Je suis allée voir les bandes des caméras de surveillance et j'ai vu ça." dit-elle en leur montrant comment il avait mis la bombe sous la voiture.

Et puis vint la vidéo la plus douloureuse.

''J'ai piraté les caméras et j'ai eu ça.'' dit-elle.

CABOOM. La voiture explosa, et ils virent Rossi et Hotch voler en arrière. Les fenêtres de certains appartements se brisèrent. Garcia laissa échapper un petit bruit quand Hotch heurta un arbre et ils virent combien il avait souffert. Ses vêtements était couverts en verre, et le choc contre cet arbre lui avait brisé les côtes. Il abandonna. Il essaya de ne pas bouger.

Ensuite, une voiture s'arrêta, ils virent quelqu'un s'approcher de Hotch et lui dire quelque chose. La caméra était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il disait. Puis il frappa Hotch à la tête et le traîna jusqu'à sa voiture.

''Oh... oh mon dieu !'' dit Emily en se couvrant la bouche.

''Que... Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous n'avons rien.'' demanda Garcia en les regardant comme si elle allait pleurer dans une seconde.

''Si, nous avons quelque chose. Nous savons qui il est et ce qu'il veut.'' dit Rossi, et il s'accroupit à côté d'elle. ''Garcia, tu peux me faire une faveur ? Trouves-moi tout sur Lucas Mayer.''

''Bien sûr. Es-tu en train de dire qu'il est derrière tout ça ?'' demanda Garcia, et elle commença à travailler.

''Je sais qu'il l'est. Hotch m'a tout dit quand nous sommes sortis.'' expliqua Rossi.

''Voudrais-tu le partager avec nous ?'' dit Morgan, sarcastisque.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons vous ramener à la maison.'' pensa Rossi, et il commença à leur raconter.

* * *

><p>à demain pour le chapitre 11 ! je risque de ralentir un peu la publication, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment.<p> 


	11. le spectacle commence

voilà le chapitre 11. merci à PROUDCATLADY de m'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris !

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11. Le spectacle commence<p>

_**La vie m'a bousculé quelques fois,  
>m'a montré des choses que je ne voulais pas voir.<br>J'ai vécu la tristesse et l'échec. Mais une chose est sûre, je me relèverais toujours.**_

''Debout debout !'' Il entendit cette voix au loin. Il se sentait enfermé. Il avait froid et il était fatigué, la douleur le réveilla. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'eau glacée. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
>''Hey. Enfin.'' dit Lucas, et il le gifla plusieurs fois.<p>

Il diffusait encore une fois en direct vers la BAU. Et il avait piraté la webcam de leur ordinateur, ils pouvaient donc voir l'équipe.

''Et ah oui. Désolé pour ça !'' dit-il avant de le frapper. Il avait les côtes brisées. Il dû crier, la douleur était trop forte. Il lui était vraiment difficile de respirer. ''Mais ceci...'' Il le frappa à nouveau. ''n'est rien par rapport à ce que je vais vous faire ici.''

Hotch pouvait facilement le croire.

''Donc, vous devrez être là où je vous le dirais dans 20 minutes, et je vous montrerais quelque chose. Bien. Si vous n'y êtes pas, je tuerais l'un d'eux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?'' dit-il à l'équipe.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

''Bien. À plus tard, donc. Et vous aussi. Je serai de retour dans une minute, alors comportez-vous bien. Pas de bavardages." dit-il. Puis il quitta la salle, mais ils pouvaient toujours voir l'équipe.

''Hotch ?'' dit Rossi. Il semblait effrayé.

Hotch essaya d'apporter un peu d'air à ses poumons, et après avoir finalement réussi, il dit: ''Dave. Ça va.''

Rossi essaya de sourire, mais ce qu'il dit le rendit plus triste encore: ''Hotch. Je suis désolé. Mais je te promets, nous allons vous sortir de là.''

Puis l'écran devînt noir.

Ils avaient des menottes et étaient suspendus à une corde.

''Hotch ?'' dit JJ. Il regarda ses yeux, et se sentit si mal. Ils étaient rouges et elle avait des cernes. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire encourageant. ''Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es dans un état pire que moi.''

''Je sais. Il a mis une bombe sous ma voiture et elle a explosé.''

''Mais tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur, non ?" dit-elle. Elle avait l'air si effrayée.

''Non, je n'y étais pas. J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai volé, et heurté un arbre.'' Il eut le souffle coupé. Il ressentait une douleur pure à chaque respiration.

''Hotch, si nous mourons ici, je veux que tu saches une chose.'' commença JJ, mais il ne la laissa pas finir.

''JJ, non. Premièrement, nous n'allons pas mourir ici. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je le sais déjà. ''

''Hotch, je sais que tu le sais, mais mon esprit ne sera pas tranquille si je ne le dis pas. Hotch. Je suis désolée.'' dit JJ. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

''Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pour rien.'' essaya Hotch, mais JJ ne le croyait pas.

''Si. Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir ces derniers mois, je t'ai laissé tomber tant de fois.''

Hotch essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Lucas arriva, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

''Prêts ? Le spectacle va commencer.'' Il rit en voyant la douleur sur leurs visages.

Il alluma l'écran, et ils virent l'équipe.

''Bonjour mes amis, prêts à voir quelque chose de très intéressant et amusant ?'' demanda-t-il. Hotch et JJ se regardèrent. Son amusement n'était certainement pas le leur.

Il s'approcha d'eux avec deux chariots. ''Commençons.'' dit-il joyeusement.

Il s'approcha de Hotch. ''Lequel d'abord ?'' Il ne répondit pas.

''J'ai dis lequel !'' cria-t-il, et il le frappa à la poitrine. Hotch hurla de douleur.

''En premier.'' haleta-t-il.

''Vous ou elle ?'' demanda-t-il, mais il savait déjà qui Hotch choisirait.

"Moi." dit-il, mais les mots ne sortirent pas.

''Désolé, je ne vous entends pas !" cria-t-il.

''Moi, en premier.'' dit-il plus fort.

Lucas sourit et sorti un morceau de tissu, cela rendit Hotch très inquiet. Il était sûr que ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

* * *

><p>prochain chapitre mercredi, review svp !^^<p> 


	12. la douleur n'a jamais été aussi forte

Voilà le chapitre 12 !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12. La douleur n'a jamais été aussi forte<p>

_**Tu ne sais jamais à quel point tu es fort, jusqu'à ce que être fort soit le seul choix tu aies.**_

''S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas. Il ne le mérite pas. Il ne vous a rien fait de mal.'' le supplia Garcia.

''Eh bien, dois-je le faire à elle ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Non !'' cria Hotch, mais il le regretta aussitôt. Tout l'air disparut de ses poumons.

''Bon, alors allons-y." dit-il avec un grand sourire. Sous le tissu, il y avait un câble électrique et une éponge humide.

_*zab*_

Lucas le toucha avec, la douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Il essaya de ne pas crier, et il y réussit, mais comment, il ne le sut même pas.

''S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. S'il vous plaît !" Prentiss pleurait presque.

''Je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Et je n'arrêterais pas avant qu'il ne l'admette.'' dit-il, et il le toucha de nouveau.

Il avait augmenté la charge, la douleur fut plus grande. Il essaya encore d'être aussi silencieux que possible, mais c'était si difficile. Il garda presque tout en lui, mais il laissa échapper un petit cri.

''Que voulez-vous que nous admettions ?'' JJ pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de pire que de voir quelqu'un qu'elle aimait souffrir.

''Que c'est de votre faute si mon frère est mort !'', cria-t-il et il chargea le dispositif pour qu'il soit encore plus douloureux.

''Jamais. Vous savez que c'est vous qui avez fait exploser la maison, pas nous.'' dit Hotch aussi fort qu'il le put. Il reçut un autre choc. Et il ne put contrôler la douleur. Il cria, si fort. La douleur se propagea dans tous ses os, ses veines, ses muscles. Ses jambes le trahirent. S'il n'avait pas été attaché à cette corde, il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

''Agréable ?'' dit Lucas. Il releva la tête d'Aaron. ''Vous l'admettez ?''

''Non, vous ne me le ferez pas admettre.'' répondit Hotch, et il lui cracha du sang au visage. Si Lucas n'était pas encore en colère, maintenant il l'était. Il toucha l'éponge à nouveau, et Hotch ne put supporter la douleur une seconde de plus. Il perdit connaissance. Il resta juste accroché là.

''Aaron !'' JJ criait et pleurait.  
>''Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma belle, il est vivant." dit-il. ''Alors, vous aimez notre spectacle ?'' Il se retourna pour regarder l'équipe. JJ regarda Hotch. Et cette image ne partirait jamais de son esprit. Elle se tourna vers l'écran. Garcia et Prentiss pleuraient, Morgan et Reid étaient au bord des larmes.<p>

''Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?'' demanda David.

''Pourquoi pas. Ils ont détruit ma vie, alors pourquoi ne détruirais-je pas la leur ? C'est justice, vous savez." expliqua-t-il. ''Ils ont tué mon frère !"

Il se tourna vers JJ. ''Donc, beauté, c'est votre tour. Ça'', il souleva le câble et l'éponge, ''Ou l'autre chose ?''

JJ réfléchit. Si elle choisissait l'éponge, ce serait vraiment douloureux, mais en revanche, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'autre.

''Je prends le risque et je choisis l'autre.'' dit-elle tranquillement en espérant le meilleur.

Lucas prit le tissu et elle vit un seau d'eau. Il trempa le chiffon dans l'eau puis il le mit sur son visage. JJ commença à paniquer. Elle sentait déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis vint l'eau. Elle arriva assez rapidement et elle la sentit entrer dans ses poumons. Elle essaya de respirer, mais c'était comme si tout l'oxygène avait disparu. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien dans ses poumons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucas enleva le chiffon et JJ recracha l'eau. Pendant un moment elle eu l'impression que c'était ses poumons qu'elle recrachait. Une fois toute l'eau sortie, il recommença.

''S'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez !'' cria-t-elle à travers le chiffon. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

''Vous l'admettez ?'' demanda Lucas en baissant le chiffon.

''Je l'admets. C'était de ma faute. Mais il ne faisait pas partie du plan. Je le jure.'' dit JJ en essayant de respirer.

''Donc, vous l'admettez ? Vous admettez que la mort de mon frère est de votre faute ?'' Il avait l'air surpris. ''OK, alors. Mais je ne vous crois pas. Vous ne faites pas de plans seuls. Je ne vais pas vous torturer à nouveau. Pas autant que je le torturerais, s'il ne l'admet pas. S'il le fait, je vous tuerais tous les deux en même temps.'' dit-il et il alla en face de l'écran.

''Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !'' cria Morgan.

''Ah oui, et pourquoi pas? ''

''Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait.'' essaya Morgan, mais au lieu de répondre, Lucas arrêta la vidéo et l'écran devînt noir.

''Maintenant, si vous me pardonnez, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire.'' Il sourit, sentit les cheveux de JJ et partit.

JJ commença à pleurer.

''Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de t'aider ! Je suis tellement désolée.'' dit-elle doucement à Hotch. Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Rien ne lui avait autant manqué qu'Aaron. Autant que sa voix, son toucher et ses baisers. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de l'entendre lui dire ces quelques mots simples:  
>''Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Je te garderais en sécurité.''<p>

* * *

><p>je ne sais pas si je posterais ce week end, j'ai des révisions à faire, je passerais peut-être vite fait. review svp !<p> 


	13. que le jeu commence

coucou tout le monde ! voilà le chapitre 13, avec un peu de retard... (vive les contrôles communs !)

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13. Que le jeu commence.<p>

_**Quand un problème se présente, vous avez trois choix  
>Vous pouvez le laisser vous défaire.<br>Le laisser vous détruire.  
>Ou vous pouvez le laisser vous rendre plus fort.<strong>_

''Bonjour !'' Lucas s'approcha de Hotch et lui lança de l'eau glacée. Ses poignets étaient blessés, les menottes étaient trop serrées pour lui, et les ecchymoses étaient douloureuses. Mais il était déjà habitué à la douleur, donc respirer lui était plus facile. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à la douleur des menottes. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine et son côté brûlaient.

''Bien dormi ?'' demanda Lucas mais Hotch ne répondit pas. ''Eh bien, je l'espère. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'énergie que vous pourrez obtenir, parce que je ferais ce que je dois faire pour obtenir votre confession.'' dit-il. Il le gifla et le frappa à la poitrine.

Hotch pensait qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur, mais il avait tort. La douleur était pire que jamais.

Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. Elle n'avait plus d'importance, il y avait une chose qui était plus importante pour lui, quelque chose pour laquelle il ferait tout, peu importe la douleur qu'il ressentirait.

''Où est JJ ?'' demanda-t-il, et sa voix était un mélange d'inquiétude, de colère et de peur.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. Elle ira bien, enfin, ça dépend de vous. Si vous vous dépêchez, elle peut vivre.''

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Hotch.

''Les règles sont simples.'' commença Lucas. ''Vous avez une heure pour la sauver. Ou peut-être moins. Je vous enlève les menottes et j'ouvre cette porte. Vous devez trouver la pièce où elle est. Et toutes les 10 minutes, elle recevra 30 cm d'eau glacée sur elle. Lorsque votre heure sera écoulée, elle sera probablement noyée. Donc, je vous donne un petit conseil, dépêchez-vous.'' continua-t-il en riant. ''Et si vous êtes un aussi bon agent que vous le pensez, vous la trouverez.''

Lucas cliqua sur l'écran et Hotch était sûr qu'il était connecté à l'ordinateur de Morgan. Il vit Morgan et Garcia.

''Pénélope. Allez chercher les autres.'' dit Lucas avec un sourire arrogant. Les yeux de Garcia étaient rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Hotch essaya de lui sourire un peu. Garcia tenta de lui sourire en retour.

''Garcia, ça va. Allez les chercher.'' dit-il en essayant de garder une voix calme. Mais ce ne fut pas facile. Toute cette histoire était juste un jeu de Lucas, mais c'était lui et Jennifer qui en faisaient les frais. Ça ressemblait plus à un _''réussir ou mourir''_.

Garcia hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Morgan sortit, et un moment après les autres entrèrent avec lui dans son bureau.

''Bonjour, mes amis. Prêt pour mon petit jeu ? Je l'appelle _Oups, mauvaise porte_. C'est un de mes jeux préférés.'' leur dit-il, et il se mit à rire comme si c'était une bonne blague. Il se tourna vers Hotch.

''Prêt ?''

''Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?'' demanda Hotch. Il était en état de choc, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Il ne savait pas où aller, ni quel genre d'endroit c'était.

Lucas sourit, mais son visage redevint sérieux très rapidement. Il frappa Hotch au côté. Hotch cria un peu à cause de la douleur.

''Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas faire ça ! Vous avez tué mon frère, et je vais vous faire souffrir. J'ai perdu mon frère. Et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous aussi vous perdrez quelqu'un que vous aimez !'' cria Lucas.

''Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit tranquillement Hotch malgré la douleur. ''À Los Angeles ? Notre affaire ? Notre conversation ?''

''Ne parlez plus jamais de ça !'' cria-t-il, et il prit un couteau. Il l'appuya sur la gorge de Hotch.

Mais Hotch ne le crut pas, il continua : ''Nous étions au bar. L'affaire était terminée, et nous avions sauvé ce petit garçon de cette maison en feu. Nous parlions, et vous aviez dit quelque chose. Vous aviez dit que si jamais vous tourniez mal, vous ne vous reconnaîtriez plus. Et vous aviez dit que vous ne laisseriez jamais ceci se produire, parce que c'est ce que vous voulez faire le reste de votre vie. Sauver des vies, aider les gens. Comme votre père avant de mourir.'' dit Hotch, et il pensa qu'il allait lui trancher la gorge. Mais sa réaction fut à l'opposé. Il baissa son couteau.

''Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait mal tourner ? Qu'est ce qui vous a fait passer de _''l'autre côté'' _? Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous ne sauvez pas de vies, vous n'aidez les gens. Vous les blessez, vous les tuez.'' dit Hotch, et il reçut un coup de poing à la poitrine. Cela lui fit un mal de chien, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il regarda Lucas. Son visage. Il se souvenait très bien de cette conversation, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

''Je ne pensais pas clairement, je devais juste me chercher, et maintenant je me suis enfin trouvé. Mon frère était ma vie et vous l'avez tué, alors maintenant je vais vous tuer. Vous avez détruit ma vie. Alors maintenant, je vais prendre la vôtre.''

''Non, vous tuiez des gens avant de me connaître. Avant notre rencontre. Vous aviez tué des gens, vous étiez un terroriste. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes venus. Voilà pourquoi nous vous avons arrêté. '' continua Hotch. Il reçu un autre coup de poing. Et beaucoup d'autres, plus violents que le premier. Lucas le frappait dans le ventre. Hotch était à bout de souffle.

''Plus un mot ! Je suis fatigué de vos souvenirs. Vous avez tué mon frère, et vous ne pourrez jamais le changer. Et à cause de ça, je vais vous faire souffrir, tous les deux. Et pourquoi je le montre à votre équipe ? Parce que je veux qu'ils sachent avec quel genre de personnes ils travaillent.'' dit-il, et il se tourna vers eux. Ils avaient tous l'air si paniqués. Si apeurés.

Lucas se dirigea vers Hotch. Il regarda ses mains, qui étaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il le détacha et lui donna quelque chose. Des clés.

Il alla derrière Hotch, ouvrit la porte sur une pièce pleine de déchets, avec des écrans. Sur l'un d'eux, il vit JJ dans une fosse. C'était comme un puits, mais en plus grand. Lucas regarda Hotch à travers la vitre.

''Alors ! Que le jeu commence !'' dit-il fièrement des haut-parleurs.

* * *

><p>j'ai quasiment fini le chapitre 14, il devrait arriver ce week-end.<p> 


	14. je te cherche

voilà le chapitre 14 ! merci à lillestar pour son follow, à loréanne et au "lecteur anonyme" pour les reviews ! effectivement, il y avait 2 fois le chapitre 13, je l'avais sélectionné à la place du 14 quand j'ai publié... désolée pour l'attente !

bonne lecture. (pour de vrai cette fois !^^)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14. Je te recherche<p>

_**Je t'ai dit que je n'avais peur de rien.  
>Je suppose que je mentais.<br>Je n'ai pas peur de mourir  
>Je n'ai pas peur d'aimer<br>Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai peur de rien.  
>Parce que j'ai peur d'une chose.<br>J'ai si peur de te perdre.**_

_60.00, 59.59, 59.58 …_

Le compte à rebours commença. Hotch avait les clefs dans sa main, mais ce ne fut pas facile d'ouvrir ses menottes. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il était à 20 centimètres au-dessus. Il saisit la corde et essaya de se hisser pour atteindre les menottes. Et sans trop savoir comment, il y arriva, mais la douleur dans son poignet était telle qu'il lâcha prise et tomba au sol. Tout l'air quitta ses poumons. Il lui était presque impossible de respirer. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il essaya, et réussit finalement à respirer.

Il essaya de se lever, mais il avait si mal qu'il y alla doucement. Il réussit à lever, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans une minute.

Il ressentait maintenant la totalité des dégâts que l'explosion lui avait causé. Chaque pas était si douloureux. Il avait une assez grande coupure sur sa cuisse et il se sentait vraiment étourdi. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'explosion ou de la déshydratation.

Il se dirigea vers cette porte. Il l'ouvrit, et ce qu'il vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Il y avait 4 escaliers, deux en haut et deux en bas, et il y avait deux portes à chaque étage.

''Donc, le principe du jeu est le suivant. Il suffit de suivre les chemins. Et si vous vous trompez, JJ en paiera le prix. Compris ? Bien.'' dit-il.

_''La pièce. Elle ressemblait à un sous-sol, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais le puits fait au moins 1m80 de profondeur. Donc, elle doit être en bas. Mais comment puis-je m'y rendre, et quelle hauteur fait ce bâtiment ?''_ se dit-il.

_53.42, 53.41, 53.40..._

Il commença à marcher, et prit un des escaliers du bas.

_''Des chemins... Des chemins...''_ pensait-il. Il prit la deuxième porte après avoir descendu l'escalier, et il espérait vraiment que c'était la bonne.

Puis ce fut plus difficile. Il vit une porte, un escalier vers le haut, un escalier vers le bas et une autre porte. 1 + 2 = 3, donc ça pouvait être les escaliers vers le bas. Ou ça pourrait faire comme s'il avait pris la deuxième porte après l'escalier. Donc c'était peut-être = 4, alors ça pouvait être la deuxième porte.

Il prit les escaliers et descendit. _*Splash!*_ Il entendit de l'eau tomber, puis un cri. C'était JJ.

''Vos 10 premières minutes sont écoulées.'' dit Lucas.

La pièce d'après était identique: une porte, un escalier vers le haut, un escalier vers le bas et une autre porte.

''C'est trop facile.'' pensa-t-il, mais il continua à avancer. Il prit la porte à droite. Les portes et les escaliers étaient dans le même ordre que dans les deux dernières pièces.

''4 + 1 = 5, alors peut-être que ça recommence.'' dit-il calmement, et il ouvrit la porte. _*Splash!*_

''Oh oui, j'ai oublié de dire que si vous vous trompez, JJ reçoit plus d'eau.'' dit Lucas en riant.

Hotch était sur le point de parler, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il entendit des grognements, pas forts, mais ils n'étaient pas très loin. Il se retourna lentement. Il vit un chien qui s'approchait.

Il recula pour sortir, mais où arriverait-il ?

Le chien attaqua, et Hotch essaya d'ouvrir l'autre porte. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était verrouillée. Le chien se mit à courir dans sa direction, mais Hotch était assez rapide, alors le chien heurta la porte, mais avant de perdre connaissance, il lui mordit légèrement la jambe. Il commença à saigner un peu.

*_Splash!*_ Le bruit et les cris lui apprirent que dix minutes étaient passées.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, même s'il la poussait violemment. Il essaya une fois encore, et elle s'ouvrit, mais un peu trop vite. Il tomba au sol, mais la douleur n'était pas habituelle. Elle était plus cuisante. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Sa vue était trouble. Après un moment, il recommença à voir correctement, et la douleur empira. Il y avait du verre brisé partout. Il avait coupé sa main et son autre jambe, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave.

*_Splash!*_

Il commença à marcher, mais il ne pouvait pas aller vite. La douleur était trop intense maintenant. Et il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il voulait trouver JJ, mais si il essayait d'aller plus vite la douleur serait si forte qu'il ne pourrait même plus bouger.

Cette salle était immense, et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se rendre de l'autre côté.

_*Splash!*_ Une dizaine de minutes était passée et il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il y avait déjà 1m50 d'eau, JJ mesurait juste 1m75, et l'eau était froide.

_''Quoi d'autre ? S'il vous plaît, plus de chien.''_ espérait-il. Quelque chose se passa au même moment. Le plancher cassa sous lui. Il tomba dans un trou. Après avoir essayé de nombreuses fois, il se leva.

*_Splash!*_ 10 minutes étaient passées. Il ne réfléchit pas, il descendit juste les escaliers, mais il n'entendit pas d'autre splash: il avait pris le bon chemin.

Il descendit, et lorsque les escaliers se finirent enfin, il la vit. Il vit le puits où était JJ. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur.

Il retira sa veste et sauta dans l'eau. JJ était dangereusement pâle, et ses lèvres étaient bleuâtres. Elle était sous l'eau, Hotch dû la remonter à la surface. Il la posa au sol et vérifia son pouls. Il était vraiment faible.

JJ commença à recracher l'eau de ses poumons, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. L'air était froid lui aussi, mais Hotch ne se souciait pas de lui-même maintenant. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enroula autour d'elle. Son flanc saignait, ce n'était pas très bon. Elle avait également des contusions partout, pires que les siennes.

''Prenez-la, descendez ces escaliers et tournez à gauche.'' dit Lucas. Ces mots flottèrent un moment dans la pièce. Il mit une main sous son genou, l'autre dans son dos et la souleva.

Il descendit les escaliers et tourna à gauche. Il arriva dans la salle d'où il était parti.

''Je dois gérer quelque chose, ça pourrait prendre des heures, voici donc deux sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau, comme ça vous ne mourrez pas avant que j'en aie fini avec vous deux.'' Il rit et les laissa seuls.

Hotch la posa doucement sur le sol, et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il mit correctement la veste autour d'elle et elle se pencha sur son épaule et son côté.

Hotch passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne bougeait pas et la regardait dormir.

''Aaron ?'' dit-elle doucement après un certain temps.

''Shh. C'est moi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.'' lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

JJ sourit faiblement.

''Merci.'' dit-elle, et elle se rendormit.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. ''Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.''


	15. enquête

Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15. Enquête<p>

_**"J'ai enfin compris ce que le véritable amour signifie. L'amour signifie que vous vous souciez du bonheur d'une autre personne plus que du vôtre, peu importe à quels choix douloureux vous devez faire face. **_''

''Hey, Baby Girl ! Calme-toi !'' essaya Morgan.

''Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste... pourquoi eux ? Ils n'ont rien fait. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils n'ont pas fait exploser cette maison !'' pleura Garcia.

''Hey. Écoute-moi...'' essaya à nouveau Morgan, mais Garcia était trop bouleversée.

''Je veux juste qu'il meure. Non, non, je veux qu'il saigne... Oh mon dieu. Je me suis fait peur.'' Garcia eut le souffle coupé.

Morgan rit. ''Bon. C'est une bonne chose. Parce que s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris à la dure, c'est que la dernière personne que vous voudriez énerver est Mlle Penelope Garcia.''

''Ooh'' elle soupira. ''C'est un compliment, pas vrai ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Oui.'' sourit Morgan.

''Ooh.'' Garcia soupira à nouveau.

''Maintenant, Garcia, nous avons besoin de toi, ils ont besoin de toi maintenant. Donc, commençons les recherches. Quelle est l'adresse de Lucas ?'' demanda Morgan. Garcia alla sur ses ordinateurs. Elle chercha et chercha, mais ne trouva rien.

''D'accord, ce n'est pas à son nom.'' dit Rossi.

''Peut-être que Hotch essayait de nous aider. Cherche avec le nom de son père.'' dit Prentiss et Garcia rechercha le nom du père de Lucas.

''Eric Mayer, il y a un appartement à son nom. South park road, numéro 59, appartement E 25.'' dit Garcia.

''Bon, alors allons-y.'' déclara Rossi.

_* À l'appartement de Lucas *_

''Je parie qu'il y a des photos de Hotch et JJ à l'intérieur.'' dit Morgan à Prentiss avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Prentiss le regarda, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

"Tu veux parier ? Dans une situation pareille ?'' lui demanda-t-elle. Mais elle ne douta qu'une seconde. ''D'accord, j'en suis. 10 dollars ?"  
>''Tenu. '' dit-il, et ils entrèrent. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'odeur. C'était tellement dégoûtant. Il y avait des poubelles, des plats et la saleté partout.<p>

''Oh mon Dieu !'' Prentiss haleta et couvrit son visage.

''Morgan et Reid, prenez l'étage. Prentiss, avec moi.'' dit Rossi en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur. Tous trois hochèrent la tête.

''Allez beau gosse.'' dit Morgan, et il monta.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils redescendirent.

''Il n'y avait rien. Un peu plus de désordre.'' dit Morgan. Il regarda ses coéquipiers.

Ils le regardaient bizarrement. C'était un moment silencieux, mais Rossi prit la parole : ''Oui, même chose ici.''

''Morgan, est ce que tu...'' commença Prentiss, mais elle ne termina pas.

''Est ce que quoi ?'' demanda-t-il. Elle avait l'air bizarre.

''Non, peu importe. Oublie ça.'' dit Emily, et elle essaya d'agir aussi normalement qu'elle le pouvait.

''Bon alors, prêts à rentrer ?'' dit Morgan en ouvrant la porte.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

''Est-ce vous aussi vous avez cette impression bizarre ? Je pensais que nous allions trouver des photos, des vidéos ou quelque chose, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.'' dit Reid.

Rossi acquiesca. ''Oui, c'est vrai. Alors quel est le problème ?"

''Nous avons raté quelque chose.'' dit Spencer, et il retourna à la maison. Les autres le suivirent.

''Par ici !'' cria Morgan de l'autre côté de la maison.

Emily arriva en premier, Rossi et Reid juste après elle.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Un sous-sol.'' dit Morgan. Il enleva les feuilles qui étaient dessus. Dessous, ils virent une trappe en bois. Morgan l'ouvrit et éclaira avec sa lampe de poche.

Ils entrèrent, et Reid avait raison. Ils avaient vraiment manqué quelque chose.

Morgan se tourna vers Spencer. ''Alors, beau gosse. La prochaine fois que tu souhaites quelque chose, sois prudent, d'accord.''


	16. Harceleur

voilà le chapitre 16. merci pour les reviews !

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16. Harceleur<p>

_**''Parce que j'ai été là avant  
>Et tu as été là avant<br>Mais si nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien  
>Parce que quand il fait sombre et quand il fait froid<br>Nous nous tenons l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous voyons la lumière du soleil.''**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils ne descendirent même pas la dernière marche.

''Je pense qu'il est juste un peu obsédé par eux.'' dit finalement Reid en regardant autour de lui. Les autres firent de même.

''Je pense que tu me dois 10 dollars.'' dit Morgan en se rapprochant d'Emily.

''Je te les donne.'' répondit-elle en prenant son portefeuille.

''Regardez tout ça. Combien de temps les a-t-il observés ?'' demanda Rossi.

Il y avait des photos et des photos, des vidéos, des enregistrements et encore des photos et des vidéos. C'était comme un bureau. Il y avait des ordinateurs, des tables et des tableaux d'affichage. Et ils étaient tous pleins de photos et de bandes vidéo.

''Nous devons en prendre un peu pour Garcia.'' dit Morgan, et il commença à chercher.

''Aww. Regardez-les. Ils sont si mignons ensemble. '' dit Emily tout en regardant un tas de photos. Elle en montra une à Rossi: Hotch et JJ étaient chez JJ, assis sur le canapé, Hotch avait un bras autour d'elle et elle était appuyée contre lui. Et une autre photo: ils dormaient, la tête de JJ sur sa poitrine. Tous deux avaient l'air si heureux.

''Nous devons les retrouver, ils méritent d'être heureux. Ils le méritent !'' cria presque Emily. Elle leur montra une photo où Hotch embrassait JJ passionnément.

''Emily, écoute moi. Nous y travaillons, et nous allons les ramener chez eux. Mais tu dois te concentrer. D'accord ?'' lui dit Rossi. Elle hocha la tête.

''Ce n'est pas juste. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Après la mort d' Haley. Après le départ de Will. Ils ont enfin une chance d'être heureux, de ressentir de l'amour. Et maintenant, si Lucas tue Hotch ? S'il tue JJ, pensez-vous que Hotch pourrait le supporter ? Voir une femme, qu'il aime profondément, mourir. Non, je ne pense pas. '' s'inquiéta Emily. Et ils étaient tous d'accord.

''Allez, allons-y. Nous devons les donner à Garcia.'' dit Morgan en brisant le silence. Ils sortirent et partirent.

_*Retour à la BAU *_

''Donc ce sont des vidéos de nos deux amis ? Et vous voulez les regarder ?'' demanda Garcia.

''Oui. Et ce n'est pas tout. Cette pièce en était remplie.'' déclara Rossi.

''Bien. Commençons donc.'' dit Garcia, et elle mit la première vidéo.

_''C'est tout ce que tu as ?'' taquinait Hotch. Ils couraient. Ils s'entraînaient pour ce marathon._

_''Aaron ! Non, ne fais pas ça. Celui-là est à moi ! '' elle rit pendant que Hotch la dépassait._

_'' Aïe! '' cria-t-elle._

_"Tu vas bien ?'' Hotch s'arrêta et marcha jusqu'à elle._

_''Oui. Je pense ... Je pense que je vais te battre! '' dit-elle, et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle contourna un arbre et se retourna. Hotch se mit à rire._

_''Tu sais que tu ne gagnes pas si tu triches.'' dit-il avec un sourire narquois._

_''Tu dois juste apprendre à garder le rythme.'' sourit-elle._

_''Qu'est-il arrivé à cette méthode «lente et studieuse ?»'' demanda Hotch._

_''Qui t'a dit ça ? "_

_''Ma partenaire d'entraînement." admet-il. Ils s'éloignèrent, _et l'équipe n'entendit plus ce qu'ils disaient.

''Aww. Ils sont mignons !'' dit Garcia.

''Alors, le suivant. Prêts ?'' Reid lui donna une autre vidéo. Dessus il y avait une étiquette avec une date, le 5 avril.

''C'était après que ce garçon ... '' commença Prentiss, mais elle s'arrêta à cause de ce sentiment en elle.

''Après quoi ? '' demanda Morgan. Il avait l'air inquiet. Emily pâlit.

''Après que ce garçon soit mort dans les bras de JJ.'' dit-elle doucement. Tous s'en souvenaient. C'était si tragique.

_JJ était assise sous la douche._

_''JJ ?'' dit doucement Hotch en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_''Oui.'' Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Son maquillage était étalé sur son visage. Elle pleurait, alors Hotch s'approcha, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne se souciait pas que ses vêtements soient mouillés. Ça n'a pas d'importance._

_''Allez, parles-moi.'' dit-il. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Hotch. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau._

_''J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas laver ce sang sur mes mains. Et elles tremblent encore.'' dit-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient sur son visage._

_Hotch prit ses mains entre les siennes, les souleva un peu et les embrassa doucement. ''C'est mieux ? '' demanda-t-il et elle hocha un peu la tête._

_''Tu as appelé.'' dit doucement Hotch._

_''Oui." pleura-t-elle. '' Aaron, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je ne peux pas être seule.''  
>''Hey, JJ, écoutes-moi. Je ne vais nulle part. Je serais ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.'' dit-il. Il augmenta la température de l'eau, et la prit dans ses bras.<em>

_''Merci.'' chuchota-t-elle. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais Hotch les essuya avant qu'elles ne tombent. Il l'embrassa sur la joue._

_''Toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi. '' dit-il, _et la vidéo se termina.

''Oh. Mon. Dieu. '' haleta doucement Garcia. Ils étaient tous sans voix. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à dire.


	17. incompréhension

voilà le chapitre 17, bonne lecture ! et joyeuses fêtes à tous !^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17. Incompréhension<p>

_**Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas**_

_**pour faire sentir à quelqu'un**_

_**que vous vous souciez de lui**_

_**parfois,**_

_**ça nécessite un peu d'efforts.**_

''- Que puis-je faire ? '' dit enfin Garcia. '' J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Ils souffrent, et je ne fais rien pour arrêter ça. Dîtes-moi. Que puis-je faire pour les aider ? Nous devons les ramener à la maison. ''  
>''- Bien. Tout d'abord, baby girl, calmes-toi. Prends une profonde inspiration, et après que je te dis ce qu'il faut faire. '' dit Morgan, et Garcia obéit.<br>'' Alors, peux-tu tout trouver sur Lucas. Et par tout, je veux dire vraiment _tout_. '' dit Morgan, et il lui adressa un sourire encourageant. '' Et hey, Penelope, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons les ramener à la maison. ''  
>''- Je fais de mon mieux. '' dit elle, et elle commença à travailler.<br>''- Je sais que tu le feras. Fais-moi savoir lorsque tu auras terminé. '' dit Morgan, et ils sortirent du bureau de Garcia.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de conférence, et Emily commença à crier sur Morgan:  
>''- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! ''<br>''- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '' demanda-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.  
>''- Comment peux-tu être si... indifférent ? '' Elle criait toujours, et ils virent les larmes couler sur ses joues.<br>''- Indifférent ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''  
>''- Tu parles comme... si tu ne t'en souciais pas. Tu paries, tu appelles Garcia baby girl, et Reid beau gosse. Tu travailles comme c'était un cas normal, alors que s'en est sacrément loin. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être chiants, mais ce sont nos amis. Et si cette salle était couverte du sang de Hotch, ou de JJ. Ou les deux. Que dirais-tu ? '' dit Emily, et ces derniers mots lui étaient douloureux.<br>''- Eh bien, la couleur ne serait pas rouge, ce serait plus marron comme le café. '' dit-il, mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir dit cela. Pas à cause des regards de ses coéquipiers, mais parce que c'était à l'opposé de ce qu'il voulait dire.

'' Tu pensais que j'étais sérieux ? '' demanda-t-il quand il vit son visage. '' Donc, tu ne me connais pas du tout. J'essaie d'agir normalement, j'essaie de travailler sur ce cas comme s'il n'y avait aucun lien avec nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je m'inquiète. Beaucoup. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ça me fait mal de les voir souffrir. Pourquoi j'essaie d'agir normalement ? Parce qu'en moi, je veux juste casser des trucs, et crier. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Ça ne les aiderait pas beaucoup, pas vrai ? '' Il éleva la voix, et Emily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

'' Ils peuvent être chiants parfois, ouais. Mais ce sont mes amis... non, ils font partie de ma famille. Vous faites tous partie de ma famille. J'essaie d'agir naturellement, afin que nous puissions les ramener à la maison. '' finit-il. Emily le regarda et se mit à pleurer.  
>Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.<p>

''- Je suis désolée. '' Elle pleurait, ses larmes mouillaient sa chemise sombre.  
>''- Shhh... Ça va. '' Morgan la tînt dans ses bras. Il mis son menton au sommet de sa tête, et il sentit ses cheveux. Ils était doux et avaient une odeur sucrée, comme la vanille. Morgan vit Rossi et Reid derrière elle, et ils sourirent un peu.<br>Prentiss recula un peu et regarda Morgan.  
>''- Ça va mieux ? '' demanda-t-il un petit sourire doux.<br>''- Oui. Merci. '' répondit-elle, et sourit en retour.  
>''- Bon, alors nous devrions retourner au travail et ramener nos amis à la maison. D'accord ? '' demanda Morgan, et tous trois hochèrent la tête.<p> 


	18. Vais-je te perdre aujourd'hui ?

Voilà enfin le chapitre 18 ! le temps que je passais ici était surtout consacré à person of interest que j'ai découvert il y a peu.

la vie IRL passe avant tout, alors je risque de ne pas poster le prochain chapitre avant un certain temps: oral blanc de français apres les vacs, les TPE à finir, et tout un tas de controles divers et variés en prime...^^

bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18. Vais-je vraiment te perdre aujourd'hui?<p>

_**Eh bien, dans cette vie, vous devez trouver une raison de vivre  
>Parce que quand l'obscurité vous appelle<br>Vous retournerez là où vous étiez auparavant  
>Parce que cette vie est<br>Fragile comme un rêve, et  
>Rien n'est jamais vraiment<br>Comme ça semble**_

*Coup de poing*

''- Debout debout ! '' Hotch entendit la voix de Lucas. Il sentait cette forte odeur. Et il se sentait très étourdi.  
>''- Que m'avez-vous fait ? '' demanda Hotch, et Lucas rit.<br>''- Oh rien. J'ai... eh bien j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour vous endormir, afin de vous ramener. '' dit-il, et il le frappa assez violemment au côté. Hotch gémit un peu de douleur.  
>Lucas se dirigea vers l'écran et l'alluma.<br>''- Bonjour mes amis, comment allez-vous ? '' demanda-t-il. '' Aujourd'hui, nous allons... '', mais Hotch n'écouta pas.  
>''- JJ ? '' lui chuchota-t-il. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. '' Tu vas bien ? '' demanda-t-il, mais il savait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas bien.<br>''- Non, je... je veux juste sortir d'ici. '' Elle pleura en silence. '' J'ai froid, et j'ai mal partout. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens pensent que je suis si forte que rien ne peut me briser, mais ça... '' dit-elle.  
>''- Je sais JJ. Ça va. Il n'y a rien de mal à être... '' commença Hotch mais un coup de poing l'interrompit. Hotch ne l'avait pas vu venir, et l'oxygène disparut de ses poumons.<br>''- Plus un mot ! '' cria Lucas. JJ sursauta. Hotch commença à cracher un peu de sang, et Lucas rit. '' On s'amuse déjà ? Oh Hotch, pourquoi êtes-vous si sale. Vous devriez être plus... '' Lucas sourit et retira le T-shirt blanc de Hotch. Et c'était douloureux, très douloureux, parce que cette chemise était collée à ses blessures, et quand Lucas tira, il sentit que quelques-unes des blessures recommençaient à saigner.  
>''- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? '' demanda Emily.<br>''- Des aveux de sa part. '' Lucas se tourna vers JJ. '' Elle a déjà avoué. ''  
>Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder Hotch et voir sa réaction, mais elle ne put rien voir. Il ne la regardait pas.<br>Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à quel point il était déçu. Elle l'avait à nouveau laissé tomber.  
>'' Ok, alors je veux vous montrer quelque chose. '' dit Lucas à l'équipe. Il mit sa main au niveau de sa cheville et sortit un couteau de sa chaussure. '' Désolé Hotchner, si vous n'étiez pas menotté, vous pourriez l'enlever par vous-même, mais je pense que c'est plus amusant de cette façon.<br>Il commença à découper sa chemise: premièrement de la manche au col, même chose de l'autre côté, puis du col vers le bas. La chemise tomba.  
>'' Wow. Je suis tellement fier de moi maintenant. Je vous ai infligé tant de dégâts. '' dit Lucas avec un petit sourire satisfait. '' Regardez ça. ''<br>Tous les membres de son équipe avait l'air si inquiets.  
>''- Oh mon Dieu, Hotch ! '' haleta JJ.<br>''- JJ. Écoutes-moi. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Je te le promets. '' lui dit-il, mais elle ne le cru pas. Une partie d'elle voulait y croire, et une autre partie s'en voulait. Si elle n'avait pas «avoué», il n'aurait pas été aussi gravement blessé.  
>''- Oh Hotch, vous nous avez à tous caché quelque chose. Enfin presque tous. '' dit-il, et il sourit à JJ. '' Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en si bonne forme. Et je ne parle pas de vos blessures. Je parle de vos muscles. Vous êtes si... robuste. '' Il rit. '' Vous cachez tout cela sous ce costume. Je veux dire, regardez ça. Vous avez des abdos, et vos bras ... JJ était vraiment chanceuse de vous avoir pendant un certain temps. Elle a eu de la chance de sentir ces bras autour d'elle, la tenir et la soulever . ''<br>"- Elle _a eu _de la chance ? " interrogea Rossi. Il avait peur de la tournure que prenaient les événements.  
>''- Eh bien, je vais le faire avouer et quand je l'aurait fait, eh bien, je les tue. Tous les deux. '' déclara Lucas avec une grande confiance.<br>Ils étaient tous pâles, et avaient si peur.  
>''- S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas. '' pleura Garcia.<br>"- Oh, je le veux, et je le ferais." Lucas sourit et se dirigea vers Hotch. '' Alors dites-moi, (*il frappa Hotch à la poitrine*), est ce que nous nous amusons (*autre coup de poing*) encore ? ''  
>''- Vous ne me ferez jamais avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. " dit Hotch, à bout de souffle.<br>''- Oh je le ferai. D'une façon ou d'une autre. '' dit Lucas, et il le frappa à nouveau. Cette fois, le coup était si fort qu'ils entendirent un petit « crac ».  
>"- Oups. Je pense que j'ai cassé quelque chose." dit-il comme si c'était vraiment un accident. Hotch gémit de douleur. Ça empirait toujours.<br>Lucas se dirigea vers l'écran et parla à l'équipe.  
>''- Hotch. Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? '' murmura JJ.<br>''- Bien sûr, n'importe quoi. " lui répondit Hotch.  
>''- N'avoues pas. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Peu importe ce qu'il me fait, d'accord ? Promets le moi. ''<br>''- JJ... '' commença Hotch, mais JJ insista. Hotch soupira, mais lui promis.  
>Lucas revint vers eux, et il avait dû dire quelque chose à l'équipe, parce qu'ils avaient l'air si effrayés.<br>''- Pourquoi n'ai-je inventé ça plus tôt. J'aurais dû le savoir. '' se dit Lucas à lui-même, mais assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.  
>''- Inventé quoi ? " demanda Hotch.<br>''- Vous avez une faiblesse au dessus de tout le reste. ''  
>''- Ouais, quoi? " dit Hotch. Puis c'est arrivé. Lucas coupa la corde où était suspendue JJ, et elle tomba au sol. Il commença à la traîner.<br>"- Non, ne faites pas ça ! '' cria Hotch.  
>''- Non ? Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? '' dit Lucas, et il frappa Hotch au visage si violemment que ses pieds cédèrent. '' On ne vous a rien demandé. '' Il le frappa à nouveau. Tout devint flou, mais il se battit. Il n'abandonna pas. Il ne se permit pas de sombrer dans l'inconscience.<br>Lucas revint vers JJ qui gisait au sol. Elle était inconsciente. Sa tête avait heurté le sol assez gravement.  
>Il la traîna dans une autre pièce et ferma la porte.<br>Après un certain temps, l'ensemble du bâtiment fut rempli d'un son qui rendit Emily, Rossi, Reid et Morgan silencieux. Ce bruit fit pleurer Garcia, et après, Reid et Emily se mirent à pleurer également.  
>Mais Hotch ne le vit pas. Hotch ne le vit pas, sa vue était floue. Il pleurait.<br>Ils avaient entendu un coup de feu.


	19. l'aide est en route

voilà le chapitre 19, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19. L'aide est en route<p>

_**Si je pouvais te donner une chose dans la vie,  
>Je te donnerais la capacité de<br>te voir par mes yeux.  
>Seulement de cette façon tu pourras réaliser<br>**__**À**__** quel point tu es spéciale pour moi.**_

"Il... Il lui a tiré dessus!" bafouilla Garcia.  
>"Garcia, nous ne le savons pas encore." lui dit Rossi. Il voulait y croire aussi, mais c'était 50-50.<br>'' Juste, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas morte, ne sois pas morte. '' Emily pleura et serra Morgan dans ses bras. Morgan eu un flashback. Il n'avait jamais vu Hotch pleurer, à part une fois. Il se rappela comment il avait dû stopper Hotch quand il avait tué Foyet.  
>Il avait vu comment Hotch s'était approché Haley alors qu'elle était au sol. Comment il était allé à ses côtés et l'avait étreint pour la dernière fois. Et il pleura.<p>

Et maintenant, ça: il était suspendu à une corde, pleurant, et il avait entendu cet enfoiré tirer sur sa petite amie. Probablement. Ils ne savaient pas. Il ne savait pas. Le seul qui savait, c'était Lucas.  
>Reid était en état de choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si il avait vraiment tiré sur sa meilleure amie. Non, elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Et maintenant, si elle était morte... Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.<p>

"- Allez, Garcia. Trouves quelque chose." déclara Rossi, et Garcia essuya ses larmes.  
>''- Ok, je suis prête. Alors, qu'est-ce que je cherche ? '' demanda doucement Garcia.<br>''- Donc, commençons par le début. '' dit Rossi, et les autres vinrent aussi autour d'elle.  
>''- Bien. Donc il né le 25 Octobre 1979, sa mère était Maryann Mayer et son père Eric Mayer. Ils sont tous les deux morts quand Lucas avait 7 ans. Accident de voiture. Il est allé en famille d'accueil. Et ses parents adoptifs ont abusé de lui, mais il a eu son diplôme avec de bonnes notes. Il est allé à l'école de police et a travaillé dans l'équipe de déminage pendant 5 ans. Il avait une fiancée et... Oh mon dieu. " Garcia eut le souffle coupé.<br>''- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda Emily.  
>"- Elle est morte. Sur un de ses cas. Il travaillait dessus, et le poseur de bombe qui était leur <em>unsub<em> a fait exploser leur maison, et elle est morte. Après ça Lucas a quitté son emploi, et il n'y plus trace de lui." continua Garcia.  
>''- A-t-il un endroit, n'importe quoi, où il pourrait les retenir ? '' demanda Morgan. '' Regarde le nom de son père.''<br>Garcia chercha mais ne trouva rien.  
>''- Reid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? '' demanda Emily quand Spencer regarda par la fenêtre.<br>''- Essayes le nom de son frère. Il parle beaucoup de lui à Hotch, donc je pense qu'il y a quelque chose avec lui. '' dit Reid en se mettant derrière Garcia.  
>''- D'accord, donc Daniel Mayer. Il possède une maison, mais il n'y a pas d'autre bâtiment. '' dit Garcia. '' Mais il a travaillé comme mécanicien. Et cet atelier fonctionne toujours, donc il ne les garde pas là. ''<br>''- Et pour sa fiancée. Possède-t-elle quelque chose ? '' demanda Morgan.  
>Garcia chercha à nouveau et un moment plus tard, elle trouva quelque chose. '' Elle ne possédait rien, mais elle a travaillé dans une compagnie appelée Sandover Bridge and Iron. L'activité a cessé il y a quelques mois et le bâtiment est vide. Il n'a pas été utilisé par la suite. ''<br>''- Garcia, l'emplacement. '' demanda Morgan. Ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient là.  
>''- C'est dans l'Iowa. 198 Mable Avenue. '' leur cria Garcia alors qu'ils sortaient en courant.<br>''- Essayer de vous accrocher. L'aide arrive. '' dit doucement Garcia. '' C'est à 10 heures d'ici. N'abandonnez pas, Hotch. Ça va aller. Nous allons vous sortir de là. ''  
>''- Tu viens ou pas !? '' cria Morgan à Garcia. Elle sortit de la salle de conférence en courant, et ils commencèrent à rouler.<p> 


	20. Manière douce, ou manière très douce

Hey ! Me revoilà enfin ! Plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire... o_O Prenez l'oral des TPE (enfin débarrassés ! yeah !), plus un oral blanc de français, plus un peu de flemme, et voilà XD

bref. Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les ajouts en favoris !

bon, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20. Manière douce, ou manière très douce.<p>

_**Jamais je ne te regretterais  
>ou dirais que je souhaite<br>Ne t'avoir jamais rencontré.  
>Parce qu'il fut un temps où tu<br>était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin  
>et tu seras toujours<br>celle-là pour moi.**_

Lucas se dirigea vers Hotch. ''- Besoin d'une minute ?'' demanda-t-il, mais Hotch ne répondit pas, il ne fit que le regarder. ''Je prends ça pour un non.'' sourit Lucas. ''Ok, nous pouvons le faire d'une manière douce: vous avouez, ou d'une manière encore plus douce.'' Lucas reprit la machine électrique. ''Et vous avouez aussi. Et je serais content de prendre la plus douce.''  
>'' Eh bien, nous serons deux. Vous ne me ferez pas avouer, même de cette manière. Mais si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, alors allez-y. '' dit Hotch, sarcastique.<br>'' Vous voulez parier ? Je suis partant. '' dit-il, et Hotch reconnut la colère dans sa voix.  
>'' Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. ''<br>'' Vous allez le regretter. '' dit Lucas en allumant la machine.  
>'' J'en suis sûr. '' dit Hotch. Et il entendit ces quelques mots qui le firent continuer. Ce pourquoi il voulait que Lucas lui fasse mal.<br>_'' Rien ne peut m'arriver quand Aaron Hotchner est avec moi. ''_  
>Il entendait cela si clairement dans sa tête. Où était-il quand elle mourut ? Où était-il quand elle avait été blessée ? Ah oui, juste à côté d'elle. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'en voulait tellement, il voulait juste mourir, mais il s'en sortirait trop facilement, alors il voulait souffrir.<br>Mais il y avait cette chose, qui le fit changer d'avis. Il avait promis à JJ qu'il n'avouerait pas. Il avait fait une promesse, et il la tiendrait. Et Lucas ne le tuerait pas avant qu'il n'aie avoué.  
>"OK, alors commençons." dit Lucas en touchant le corps de Hotch avec l'éponge. Hotch grogna un peu de douleur.<br>Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.  
>Mais Hotch n'abandonna pas.<br>Après chaque choc électrique, Lucas posait la même question: " Voulez vous avouer maintenant ? "  
>Et à chaque fois Hotch disait non.<br>La douleur qu'il ressentait était presque insupportable. Ça brûlait, et il ne ressentait pas la douleur que à l'endroit où Lucas le touchait, il la ressentait dans tout son corps. Dans chaque muscle, dans chaque os qu'il aie jamais possédé. Dans chacun de ses os.  
>Lucas le fit à nouveau, mais à un autre endroit. Il le plaça sur sa poitrine, et ce choc fut deux fois pire que tous ceux d'avant. Maintenant la douleur était dans ses poumons. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put respirer. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.<br>" Oh. Maintenant je l'ai trouvé. C'est un endroit parfait. " Il rit quand Hotch commença à tousser du sang.  
>Il le fit à nouveau. Mais maintenant, Hotch ne put respirer pendant au moins 10 secondes. La douleur empirait toujours.<br>" Vous avouez ? " demanda Lucas. Hotch ne pouvait rien dire. Sa bouche était pleine de sang. Et il cracha tout au visage de Lucas.  
>Pour cela il reçut un violent coup de poing au visage.<br>" Qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste avouer, ça serait tellement plus facile pour vous. Vous n'auriez pas à souffrir autant, je pourrais vous tirer une balle dans la tête et vous ne le sentiriez même pas. ''  
>" Parce que j'ai fait une promesse." dit faiblement Hotch. Il saignait de la tête.<br>" Ah oui ? Quel genre de promesse, et à qui ?" dit Lucas. Il était vraiment intéressé.  
>" À une personne que j'aime plus que la vie." dit Hotch simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus claire du monde.<br>" À JJ ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle vous aime en retour ? Aww. Pauvre Aaron. L'amour à sens unique est l'une des choses les plus tristes du monde entier." dit Lucas.  
>" Et vous savez quoi. Je me fiche que ce soit un amour à sens unique, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Si elle ne m'aime pas, j'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un avec qui être heureuse. Mais je l'aimerais toujours de tout mon cœur. Et je vais vous dire une chose. Vous ne pourrez jamais me torturer autant que je me torture. Vous ne pourrez jamais me punir autant que je me punis." dit Hotch, et penser à elle, penser à elle, morte, était plus douloureux que cette torture.<br>" Vraiment ? Eh bien, alors il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir. Elle est morte. Je la vois encore lutter et me supplier de ne pas le faire. Et vous savez quoi. Je m'en fichais. Je lui ai tiré dessus. En pleine tête. Et je vois encore ses yeux, et comment leur lumière s'est éteinte." dit Lucas. Et tout le bâtiment fut empli de son rire.

* * *

><p>j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement =) n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !^^<p> 


	21. Vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 21 !

_ Lollie: _Merci pour ta review !^^ Oui, il est vraiment malade...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21. Vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit.<p>

_**Je ne peux pas te perdre.  
>Peut être qu'une simple vie est plus qu'un chemin à suivre.<br>Oui, mais là encore,  
>Je suis seul,<br>Parce que je perds tout le monde,  
>Mais je sais une chose.<br>Je sais que je ne peux pas te perdre.  
>Et peut être que mon heure viendra mais je sais que je ne peux pas te perdre.<br>Frères jusqu'à la fin.**_

"Garcia, peux-tu le pirater pour voir ce qui se passe là-bas ?" demanda Morgan en conduisant. "Ça serait vraiment utile."  
>"Hmm... Je peux essayer." répondit Garcia en se mettant au travail.<br>Et elle le fit. Ils virent Lucas et Hotch, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas les entendre.  
>Hotch ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait pleurer, mais ne voulait pas le montrer à Lucas.<br>"Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Croyez moi. Je sais. Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? Parce que vous savez maintenant ce que j'ai ressenti après que vous ayez tué mon frère, donc c'était mon tour de tuer quelqu'un vous aimez. Et comme vous l'avez dit, je savais que vous n'aimez rien plus qu'elle." dit Lucas en sortant son couteau de sa poche.  
>"Je n'ai pas tué votre frère !" lui cria Hotch.<br>"Vous ne comprenez pas, pas vrai ?" demanda Lucas en entaillant légèrement le bras de Hotch. "Il était ma seule famille. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vous occuper de votre frère quand vos parents ne peuvent pas le faire." dit Lucas.  
>"Oh, vous n'avez pas idée." dit doucement Hotch.<p>

" Vous voulez dire que vous avez du vous occuper de Sean ?" demanda Lucas. Il ne s'attendait pas a quelque chose comme ça.  
>"Oui. Protéger mon petit frère était comme un job pour moi, et ça l'est toujours." commença Hotch.<br>"Que voulez vous dire par la ?" questionna Lucas.  
>"Notre père nous battait. Moi et Sean. Ma maman ne faisait rien, alors le protéger était comme un job pour moi. Il n'avait que 7 ans, j'en avais 15. J'avais peur de rentrer à la maison après l'école. Chaque jour. Mais je le faisais, juste pour Sean, pour mon petit frère qui m'admirait. Puis je suis allé au lycée et j'ai déménage, Sean est venu avec moi. Nous vivions ensemble, maman nous envoyait de l'argent tous les mois et notre père ne l'a jamais decouvert." dit Hotch en souriant un peu. Le déménagement loin de la maison avec Sean était un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.<br>"Et quand Sean avait des problèmes à l'école j'étais toujours à ses cotés. Toujours. Une fois, j'ai vu un voyou battre Sean, alors j'ai juste couru entre eux deux. Je n'ai pas hésité, même pas un peu. On s'est battus avec ce gars. Eh bien, j'ai été puni, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Après ça, plus personne ne s'en ait jamais pris à Sean."  
>"Ok, alors. Que feriez vous si quelqu'un tuait Sean ?" demanda Lucas. Hotch savait exactement où les menait cette conversation.<br>"Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour attraper le gars. Et je le ferais payer." dit Hotch.  
>"Et que lui diriez vous ? Quels seraient vos derniers mots pour lui ?" demanda Lucas, qui s'amusait. Il avait compris une chose. C'est plus facile de torturer les gens de l'intérieur. Ils craquent plus facilement que quand vous les blessez physiquement.<br>"Mes derniers mots pour lui..." Hotch se souvint d'un rêve qu'il avait fait. Sean couché dans un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma. Et Hotch était assis à coté de lui, et, avant qu'il meure, lui avait dit:  
>" Ils m'avaient donné ce travail. Rien que celui-ci. Et j'ai tout foiré. Tout raté. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé."<br>Hotch le dit calmement.  
>Penser perdre Sean aussi était plus douloureux que n'importe quoi. Il venait juste de perdre sa petite amie, une femme qu'il aimait tellement. Et maintenant penser perdre son frère.<br>Lucas se tut.  
>"Alors maintenant vous avez compris pourquoi je fais ça." dit-il finalement. Il entailla à nouveau le bras de Hotch, deux fois plus profondément que la première fois. Son pouls s'accéléra. Cette blessure saignait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.<br>"Non. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Parce qu'ici il y a une petite différence. J'aurais attrapé la bonne personne. Vous avez fait exploser cette maison, donc vous avez tué votre frère. Ce n'était pas de notre faute." essaya de le convaincre Hotch.

Et tout ça pour rien. Lucas coupa la corde où était suspendu Hotch, et celui-ci tomba au sol. Lucas commença à lui donner des coups de pied. Aux jambes, à la poitrine, à son corps entier.  
>"N'essayez pas de m'accuser de la mort de mon frère. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Si vous ne vous étiez pas montrés, il serait vivant, tout comme JJ." dit Lucas, et il s'accroupit à cote de lui. Il entailla son poignet. Ça saignait et saignait, et peu après les yeux de Hotch devinrent troubles.<br>"Morgan, va plus vite. On ne peut pas le perdre aussi. Il est mourant." dit Prentiss.

Morgan accéléra.  
>"Essayez de tenir, Hotch. Encore quelques minutes et nous serons là." dit-il. Il regarda Garcia. Elle était pâle. "Nous le ramènerons à la maison à temps." Garcia hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, et Rossi appela une ambulance.<p>

* * *

><p>je vais essayer de traduire le prochain rapidement, histoire de pas trop vous faire languir :p<p>

n'oubliez pas de laissez une review !^^


	22. Je vous tiens

je sais, ça fait longtemps. mais voilà enfin le chapitre 22 ! je ne pense pas poster la suite avant au moins début juillet, à cause (ô joie !) du bac de français.

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22. Je vous tiens.<p>

_**Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi  
>Si tu savais la douleur que je ressens<br>Quand je ne suis pas avec toi et que je pense  
>À toi toute la journée, ce qui ne fait jamais partir la douleur.<br>La douleur que j'ai de savoir que ça pourrait certainement être  
>Mon dernier jour<br>Mon dernier souffle  
>Que tu pourrais certainement être mon dernier baiser, mon dernier amour.<br>La douleur que je ressens, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à la ressentir  
>Parce que la douleur fait que vous ne voulez plus rien sentir.<strong>_

"Ok, alors Morgan, Prentiss, vous allez de l'autre côté. Reid, avec moi." dit Rossi, et ils acquiescèrent. Morgan et Prentiss marchèrent vers l'autre côté.  
>"Prêts ? Un, deux, trois..." compta Rossi, et ils entrèrent.<br>Ils commencèrent à chercher partout.  
>"Vérifiez cette pièce." dit Reid en pointant du doigt vers la gauche.<br>"Dans la vidéo, ils étaient plus haut." dit Morgan.  
>Ils montèrent deux étages et arrivèrent au puits où Hotch avait sauvé JJ.<br>Morgan et Prentiss était de l'autre côté du puits.  
>''Vérifiez les pièces à partir d'ici.'' communiqua Morgan par signes à Reid et Rossi. Puis il alla vérifier une autre pièce avec Emily.<p>

_***Hotch***_

Hotch était à peine éveillé. Mais tout était assez flou. Il avait mal, et il sentait que son bras continuait de beaucoup saigner. Il était très confus. Il entendait la voix de son père, la voix de Lucas, et le rire de JJ dans sa tête. C'était très contradictoire. Il entendait son père qui lui criait dessus, et Lucas qui parlait. Et ces voix étaient des bruits affreux. Mais il entendait aussi le plus beau son du monde. Le rire de JJ.  
>Le son de ce rire lui venait d'un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait. C'était à Paris.<p>

_*** Paris ***_

_"Allez, ralentis !" criait Hotch à JJ. Ils étaient en vacances a Paris. Ils faisaient du roller et JJ était quelques mètres devant.  
>"Viens me chercher !" avait rit JJ. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le parc, personne d'autre. Mais il y avait des cailloux sur l'asphalte, et JJ était tombée dans l'herbe. Hotch l'avait rejointe.<br>"Ça va ?" avait-il demandé. JJ s'était retournée et avait rit aux éclats. Elle était si heureuse.  
>"Je prends ça pour un oui." Hotch avait essayé de ne pas rire, mais c'était impossible.<br>"Sois galant, et aide moi à me relever." avait dit JJ en tendant la main vers Hotch, qui avait essayé de la relever. Mais elle avait d'autres plans. Elle ne se relèverait pas. Hors de question. Elle entraînerait Hotch à terre avec elle. Et elle l'avait fait. Hotch était tombé à côté d'elle, et JJ était montée sur lui.  
>"Tu deviens maladroit." avait-elle rit.<br>"Je deviens maladroit ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui l'es ?" avait-il dit avec un sourire narquois. JJ l'avait frappé légèrement à la poitrine.  
>"Outch !" avait dit Hotch, espiègle.<br>"Aaron. Tu veux entendre un secret ?" avait-elle demandé.  
>"Bien sur."<br>"Je t'aime." lui avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille.  
>Il l'avait embrassé doucement.<br>"Que ferais-je sans toi ?" avait-il demandé, et il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
>"Oh, eh bien tu t'écroulerais et tu brûlerais." avait-elle dit. Elle avait passé une main derrière son cou et s'était penchée pour l'embrasser. Et ce baiser... Elle avait senti à quel point l'amour brûlait en elle.<em>

_***L'équipe***_

''FBI ! Plus un geste !'' cria Morgan à Lucas.  
>''Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. C'est Derek Morgan. C'est bon de vous voir enfin.'' lui dit Lucas.<br>"Laissez vos mains en vue. Et ne bougez pas." Morgan s'approcha de lui et le menotta.  
>"Où sont-ils ?" demanda Rossi.<br>"Mmh... Cette pièce était appelée... Mords-moi." répondit-il, sarcastique.  
>"Sors-le." dit Rossi à Morgan. Puis il donna ses instructions: "Ok, Prentiss, prends à gauche, Reid, à droite, je vais tout droit." Ils partirent.<p>

_*** Prentiss ***_

"Hotch ! Hotch !" cria-t-elle. Elle essaya de rester calme. Et si elle le trouvait mort ? Il y avait deux portes dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit l'autre et vit Hotch au sol.  
>"J'ai trouvé Hotch ! Reid ! Viens là. J'ai besoin d'aide." dit Prentiss dans le micro de son oreillette.<br>"Je vous tiens. Shh... N'essayez pas de bouger. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Restez tranquille." dit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle put, tout en prenant sa veste pour stopper le saignement.  
>"Emily ?" chuchota-t-il doucement. Il était vraiment faible.<br>"Oui. Hotch, c'est moi. Shh. Essayez juste de tenir." Spencer arriva en courant. "Allez, Reid, on doit l'emporter."  
>Prentiss alla d'un coté et Reid de l'autre. Ils passèrent ses bras autour de leurs épaules et commencèrent à l'emmener.<br>"Rossi ?" demanda Prentiss.  
>Elle entendit sa voix, triste, dans son oreillette. "Oui. Je suis toujours là. Aucun signe de JJ."<br>"Continue, d'accord ?" dit Reid.  
>"Bien sûr. Sortez Hotch."<br>Le retour sembla durer cent ans.  
>Mais ils finirent par sortir, virent des ambulanciers courir vers eux avec une civière, et soulevèrent Hotch pour le mettre dessus.<br>"Agent Hotchner, vous m'entendez ?" demanda un des ambulanciers, et Hotch ouvrit un peu les yeux. C'était terrible de le regarder. Il était si pâle et faible. Parfois, au travail, il semblait que Hotch était immortel.  
>"Je l'ai trouvée !" entendirent-ils tous depuis leurs oreillettes. C'était Rossi. Il courut vers elle. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, et ils attendaient tous qu'il dise quelque chose. Sa voix était soulagée. "Elle est vivante. Mais inconsciente. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle est vivante. Envoyez les ambulanciers !"<p> 


	23. Tout ira bien

Finalement j'ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui^^

merci à kibbsalways de me suivre^^

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23. Tout ira bien<p>

_**"Qu'est ce que l'amour ?  
>Ce n'est pas "C'est de ta faute" mais plutôt "Désolé",<br>Pas "Où est tu ?" mais plutôt "Je suis juste là pour toi."  
>Pas "Comment peux-tu ?" mais plutôt "Je comprends"<br>Pas "J'aimerais que tu sois..." mais plutôt "Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois..."**_

"David ?" chuchota doucement JJ. Elle souffrait, et n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

"Shh... C'est moi. Essaie de tenir. Les ambulanciers sont presque là." dit doucement Rossi en enlevant sa veste pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Lucas lui avait tiré dans le côté et il y avait beaucoup de sang sur le sol. "Hey ! JJ ! Allez, ouvres les yeux. Essaie de rester éveillée." dit Rossi alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

"Rossi, je ne peux pas. C'est..." dit elle, fatiguée.

"Je sais que tu le peux. Juste deux minutes, d'accord ? Les ambulanciers sont presque arrivés." essaya Rossi, mais ses yeux se fermaient lentement. "JJ, tu m'entends ?" s'inquiéta-t-il. JJ lui serra la main. "Ok, continue. Tout ira bien." dit Rossi. La porte s'ouvrit, les ambulanciers coururent vers eux.

"Ok, agent Jareau, vous m'entendez ? Tenez bon, tout ira bien." commencèrent-ils, et Rossi dû s'éloigner pour ne pas être sur leur chemin.

Ils furent rapides, la déposèrent sur une civière et sortirent en courant, Rossi derrière eux.

"JJ !" cria Garcia en courant vers elle. "J'y vais avec elle !" cria-t-elle à Morgan en montant dans l'ambulance juste après eux.

"Hotch est conscient ?" demanda Rossi aux ambulanciers qui s'en occupaient.

"Pendant de courts moments." dirent-ils. "Si vous venez, nous devons y aller maintenant."

"Vas-y, on se voit là-bas." lui dit Morgan. Rossi hocha la tête et monta.

Ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

"Aaron ? Tu m'entends ?" demanda Rossi. Il était faible, mais il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

"Dave ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est moi. C'est si bon de te voir." Rossi sourit un peu.

"Oui. Toi aussi." dit-il doucement. Puis une chose fit accélérer son cœur. "JJ ?"

"Doucement ! Elle est dans l'autre ambulance. Et elle est vivante." dit-il, et l'expression de Hotch était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait feindre. En la voyant, il sut à quel point il l'aimait. Et après ce qu'il avait vécu, Rossi ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Deux de ses meilleurs amis avaient vécu un enfer et ils étaient encore en vie. Et, un jour, ils iraient bien. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble.

Hotch sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital, ils emportèrent Hotch et Rossi alla dans la salle d'attente. Garcia y était déjà, et quand elle le vit elle courut le prendre dans ses bras.

"Ils vont s'en sortir, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.  
>"Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas." Rossi lui sourit.<p>

"Comment va Hotch ?" s'inquiéta Garcia.

"Assez mal. Il est presque vidé de son sang. Il a aussi de légers problèmes respiratoires." dit-il. "Et je peux dire une chose certaine. JJ est une des femmes les plus chanceuses du monde. Elle a un gars qui l'aime plus que sa propre vie."

"Que lui font-ils maintenant ?" Garcia s'assit à côté de Rossi.

"Eh bien, ils lui donnent des antidouleurs et quelque chose pour le faire dormir toute la journée. Son corps a vraiment besoin de repos..." expliqua Rossi. Garcia s'appuya sur son épaule.

"On s'en sortira, pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Comme on le fait toujours. Ils surmonteront ça, ils ont juste besoin de temps, et ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Et ils seront heureux."

"Sûr ?" Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il sourit.

"Sûr."


	24. la famille est à nouveau entière

Chapitre 24. La famille est à nouveau entière

_**"Retournes toi. Je suis là.  
>Si tu veux, c'est moi, tu verras.<br>Ça ne compte pas, près ou loin.  
>Je peux te serrer dans mes bras quand tu me rejoins."<strong>_

"Hé les gars !" cria Morgan quand il vit Rossi et Garcia dans la salle d'attente. Prentiss et Reid arrivèrent après lui.

"Des nouvelles ?" demanda Emily.

"Ça se présente mal. JJ a perdu beaucoup de sang, tout comme Hotch." dit doucement Garcia.  
>Ils s'assirent aussi, et attendirent. Au bout de ce qui sembla des années, le médecin arriva.<p>

"J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. L'agent Hotchner s'en sortira. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et s'il était arrivé une minute plus tard, il n'aurait pas survécu. Il a eu de la chance. Nous allons le garder endormi aujourd'hui. Il se réveillera demain matin. Il a besoin de repos, mais vous pouvez le voir si vous voulez. Il est en soins intensifs, chambre 596." dit-il, et il vit leur soulagement sur leurs visages.

"Quelque chose au sujet de Jennifer ?" demanda Reid.

"Non, pas encore. Je suis désolé." dit le médecin avant de s'éloigner.

"Je pense que je vais voir Hotch, quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?" demanda Rossi en regardant les membres de l'équipe.

"Je viens avec toi." dirent Morgan et Garcia.

"Ok, donc, Emily, Reid, vous restez ici ? Si quelque chose arrive ?" demanda Rossi, et ils acquiescèrent.

Puis ils partirent.

Ils allèrent à l'unité de soins intensifs, et essayèrent de trouver la chambre 596.

"Oh mon dieu." haleta Garcia quand ils la trouvèrent. Ils n'entrèrent pas. Ils regardèrent juste à travers la vitre.

"Il a l'air si calme. Si paisible." dit Morgan en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Garcia. Hotch dormait profondément. Il n'avait jamais son patron aussi calme qu'il l'était maintenant. Il portait les vêtements de l'hôpital et avait des couvertures sur lui, mais il y avait une petite chose qui le fit se sentir mal. Hotch avait un bandage sur son front, des coupures et des bleus presque partout. Il avait de la gaze sur les bras. Et elle était ensanglantée.

"Et je peux dire une chose certaine. Intérieurement, il n'est pas calme et paisible. Il est à l'opposé. Il est totalement retournée. Il a pensé pendant presque deux jours que la femme qu'il aime était morte. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas supporter ça deux fois. D'une manière différente de celle qu'il a perdu Haley, il avait presque perdu JJ aussi." dit tristement Rossi. C'était terrifiant de voir son meilleur ami couché, à moitié dans le coma, dans une unité de soins intensifs.

"Mais il va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?" Garcia était vraiment inquiète à son sujet.

"Oui, si JJ s'en sort." dit Morgan.

"Ok, je devrais te croire. Je ne peux juste pas imaginer ce qu'il se ferait s'il perdait JJ maintenant." Garcia avait envie de pleurer.

Derek l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre et la laissa pleurer. Il savait exactement comment elle se sentait actuellement.

"Hey, baby girl, on s'en sortira." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

"Je sais." Elle se retira de son étreinte et essuya ses larmes. "Je retourne avec Emily et Reid, ok ?"

Morgan hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner.

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Lucas ?" demanda Rossi quand Garcia fut plus loin.

"Nous avons un problème. Il refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Hotch ou JJ." répondit Morgan.

"Exactement ce que je craignais. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec Pen ici." Rossi se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre.

"Tu penses qu'il peut le faire ? Sans le tuer ? Après ce qu'il lui a fait vivre ?" le questionna Morgan.

"Je pense qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas à lui de prendre cette décision." dit Rossi. "Mais hey. On devrait revenir aussi."

Morgan acquiesça et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Un médecin arriva. "Vous êtes les amis de Jennifer Jareau ?

"Oui ?" Ils se levèrent.

"La balle l'a traversée, le saignement était important mais nous avons réussi à l'arrêter."

"Que dites-vous ?" demanda Emily.

"Elle guérira complètement. Elle pourra sortir dans une semaine. Maintenant elle se repose, vous pourrez le matin. Deuxième étage, chambre 412." Il leur sourit.

"Merci." dirent-ils, et ils montèrent.


	25. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais

Voilà le chapitre 25 !

Merci à MommyVal de me suivre, et à CMFAN2009 de me suivre et de m'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris !

bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais.<p>

_**'' Tu sais que je tiens à toi,**_

_**Je serais toujours là pour toi,**_

_**Je promet que je resterais là.''**_

''Ok, les gars. Il ne se passera rien de nouveau avant demain matin, alors rentrez chez vous et essayez de dormir un peu. S'il vous plaît.'' leur dit Rossi. Ils avaient tous l'air si épuisés. ''S'il vous plaît.''

''Vous avez raison.'' dit Emily, et tous acquiescèrent.

''Quelques heures de sommeil ne feront pas de mal, pas vrai ?'' dit Morgan, et il bailla.

''En fait, quelques heures feront du mal, parce que ton cerveau...'' commença Reid, mais le regard qu'il reçut l'arrêta. ''Rossi a raison. Nous devrions dormir un peu.'' sourit-il.

''Ok. Allez. Rentrez chez vous. À demain matin.'' dit Rossi. Ils partirent et essayèrent de dormir un peu.

_*** Le lendemain matin ***_

''Bonjour.'' dit Garcia à Reid quand il entra.

''Bonjour. Tu es déjà là.'' répondit-il.

''Oui, je ne pouvais pas beaucoup dormir.'' Garcia essaya de sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Les autres arrivèrent aussi. Ils avaient l'air plus heureux, mais aussi inquiets.

Ils parlèrent un moment de la nuit dernière, mais le médecin les interrompit:

''Elle se réveille.'' dit-il.

''Et pour Aaron ? Quand se réveillera-t-il ?'' demanda Rossi.

''Bientôt. Nous avons arrêté le traitement, alors il se réveillera bientôt.'' Il s'éloigna, et l'équipe partit voir JJ.

''JJ !'' Garcia entra en courant dans sa chambre et se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle était réveillée. Garcia l'embrassa sur la joue. ''Tu vas bien ?''

''J'irais bien.'' dit-elle faiblement. ''Pas de larmes. S'il vous plaît. Si je commence à pleurer, mes points se rouvriront.'' Elle essaya de sourire.

''Comment tu te sens ?'' demanda Reid.

''Fatiguée, stupide et j'ai mal. Mais bien vu les circonstances.''

''Nous pensions que...'' la voix d'Emily se brisa.

''Je sais. Mais je ne le suis pas. Merci à vous.'' Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. ''Et il m'a fait regarder. Il m'a fait regarder comment il parlait à Hotch, le torturait, entaillait ses poi...'' dit-elle mais elle s'arrêta. ''Où est Hotch ? Il va bien ? S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que...''

''JJ, calme-toi. Il ira bien. Il dort encore.'' dit Rossi.

''Dieu merci. Je l'ai vu pleurer, j'ai vu que Lucas lui a fait croire que j'étais morte. Et j'ai vu sa réaction.'' continua JJ.

''Tu es vraiment chanceuse, tu sais ? D'avoir un gars comme Hotch. Il t'aime vraiment. Plus que tout.'' lui dit Morgan.

''Alors vous savez. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait que penser. Tout ça allait un peu trop vite.

''JJ. Écoute-moi. Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout. Et notre opinion ne compte pas. On peut le voir dans tes yeux. La façon dont vous vous regardez, c'est quelque chose que personne ne peut expliquer. La façon dont vous parlez. Si vous vous aimez, alors vous vous aimez. Point.'' Garcia s'assit à côté de JJ et mit sa main sur la sienne. ''Et je suis sûre que je parle pour nous tous. Pas vrai les gars ?'' Elle se tourna vers les membres de l'équipe. Ils acquiescèrent.

Cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle. ''Merci.'' dit-elle tristement. Elle pensait à quelque chose, mais ne leur dit rien.

_''Et s'il ne m'aime plus. Je l'ai laissé tomber tellement de fois. Je l'ai déçu. Je l'ai fait souffrir.''_

''Pouvez-vous me donner un autre oreiller, j'ai assez mal. Je dois m'asseoir plus droit.'' demanda-t-elle, et Morgan mit un autre oreiller dans son dos.

''Voilà. C'est mieux ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui, merci.'' Elle sourit un peu.

''Toc, toc, toc.'' Quelqu'un toquait à la porte de sa chambre. Et ce quelqu'un était Hotch. Il s'appuya à la porte et les regarda d'un air fatigué.

''Y a-t-il de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre ?'' demanda-t-il doucement. Il semblait faible, mais JJ n'avait jamais été si heureuse de le voir. Jamais. Il était vivant, il pouvait marcher et parler. Il était pâle, il était presque aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier. Il souffrait, mais il s'en fichait. Il était si heureux de la voir. Elle était vraiment vivante. Il pensait qu'il rêvait qu'elle l'était, mais il ne rêvait pas. Et maintenant il en avait la preuve.

''Toujours.'' dit JJ et Hotch entra en marchant lentement.


End file.
